Need
by Laserfire
Summary: Annabeth Chase never really needed anyone. Until he came.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope. I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth Chase never really needed anyone. Until he came along.**

Annabeth Chase had never really needed anyone. Need was a vulnerability. A luxury she could never afford. Monsters sense your weaknesses, use them against you mercilessly and she was determined that it would never happen to her. She'd always be self-dependant.

True, Thalia and Luked cared for her when she was younger, gave her a new, loving family instead of her un-fatherly dad and gave her help. But she knew that this was down to her age, her being only seven at the time, and dismissed thoughts of her being a damsel in distress. Especially after Thalia's death. That was a big blow to her friendship, not only between them but between Luke as well. He became distant. Angry. She often heard him cursing Thalia's father, who could set the sky alight with stars but couldn't even save his own daughter. But gradually, the old, caring Luke returned and they nearly became closer. Nearly.

Throughout the next seven years at camp, she devoted her time to strengthening her fighting ability and her intelligence. She was very handy with a sword and she had skill with a bow that only the children of Apollo could top but it was known across camp that her best weapon was her knife. Her faithful knife that she'd never lost a battle with. Except to Luke.

He was the best swordsman she knew but most of their fights were clouded by her inability to not admire him. But that was lust and desire, not need.

Her IQ was very high for a twelve year old. Way above average like most of Athena's children and she couldn't help feeling a sense of pride with each correct answer she had. Her mother was expectant and her children spent their days deciphering maths problems, Ancient Greek riddles but Annabeth herself found inside her, a love of architecture. The idea of building something to last through the ages was so..._amazing _to her. She soon became obsessesed with designing arbitrary temples and statues of her mother.

She liked the fact that her self-dependancy was perminent and didn't have to follow anyone. She had all the qualities of good leader. She was smart, brave, a good fighter, respected despite her age and people admired her. They even chose her as Cabin Leader, though it wasn't a tough choice. Annabeth had been at camp for five years and most hadn't even been for two.

Her last step was getting a quest. Another issue about her age. Chiron always gave her sympathetic looks when she inquired as to whether she could be of any use and he'd tell her the same thing all the time.

"Someone's coming, Annabeth. They'll help you on your quest."

Something always nagged at her when he said this. She didn't think he meant just a 'quest' but something more.

"Who?" She'd ask, hoping he'd change his mind and whip around to tell her their name but he'd shake his head and tell her to either got to dinner or training.

She'd do what she always did when she was anxious. Bite her bottom lip, mess with her curly hair and sit on a random wall somewhere she could think.

It had to be a powerful person. She didn't want to assume that it would be a half-blood though it was very likely. Powerful and knowledgeable, or else why not someone who was already at camp?

She spoke to Luke about it but he was humouring her and she got annoyed.

"I'm serious! Chiron said someone is coming to help me!"

He frowned slightly.

"Listen Annabeth, quests aren't all they're cracked up to be. I mean mine was something Heracles did. Chances are you'll get something like slaying the Nemean Lion or I don't know, hunting down Medusa. What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't get your hopes up for some fame and glory that's going to last three seconds and then you're swept to the side. Seriously, we should focus on capture the flag on Friday instead of this crap."

She stood up.

"My ambitions are crap to you?" She made her voice sound defiant despite her hurt. He looked up.

"No, I didn't mean that. You know I didn't."

"I.."

"I'm sorry. It's just, I was so excited about my quest and the best my father could chose was some shit about stealing a stupid apple. Now about Friday, I was thinking, I'd take offence with you and possibly Travis and Malcolm. Jack, Sara and Gareth can follow behind to take out approaching attackers and.. hey, where are you going?"

She stood up, about to shout at him for practically dancing on the grave of her dreams but decided it wouldn't be wise to fight before Friday. It was three days away and he was right. Clarisse and her Ares minions had been training nearly twice as hard and Annabeth was too competitive to let Clarisse win and sneer her battered head in her face. No, they would win again.

"It's dinner."

"Oh crap. Okay, talk to you tomorrow." He sprinted for his cabin as Annabeth walked thoughtfully towards the mess hall.

She hoped her mother appreciated the slice of meat and the chips. Lately, she'd been offering more just to see if her mother would notice her desperation and desire. She'd been disappointed,though a few weeks ago, Chiron presented her with a a silver wrapped package on her birthday.

"Hermes arrived with it this morning. It's from your mother."

She opened it tentively. Inside lay a New York Yankees cap with a small note inside on a piece of paper.

_Sometimes the greatest advantage in a battle is to have the ability to shield yourself from opponent's eyes._

She stared at it, dumbstruck.

"My...my mother sent me this?"

"Yes. The gift of invisability is powerful indeed. You have made her proud, I expect."

There was pride in his voice and it was one of the reasons that her face broke into a smile. An invisability cap was an amazing present and the only one she'd ever received from her mother.

After that she expected or hoped for a little but of help but nothing else came. She felt she shouldn't be disappointed, most half-bloods didn't even get claimed but she couldn't help feeling a little forgotten. Luke's speech had been exactly right. She did feel stripped of some sort of weird fame but felt determined that her quest for a quest still needed attention.

That night was beautiful. Artemis really had outdone herself. The moon shone brilliantly and the stars were like miny moons in themselves. The night was miky-blue and all seemed calm. Until the shout.

A shout of panic. One she'd heard before but she didn't recognise the voice. It came from the borderline, beside Thalia's tree. She ran quickly and drew her knife in mid-stride. She took a small detour by the cabins and reached her best friend's tree in time to see a tall boy, with jet-black hair and something limp in his arms.

"Mum!" He shouted as he stumbled towards her.

A familiar galloping sound caught her attention and she turned, alarmed and completely unsure of what she was too do. Chiron stood there, his face showing signs of clear terror as he stood beside her.

"Mum......" His voice trailed off as he fell at her feet. And then the thought struck her as she bent done to inspect any injuries.

"He's the one. He must be."

"Silence Annabeth. He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

Quietly, sensing Chiron's fear, she reached over to Grover, who lay beside him in his strong arms.

"Chiron. It's Grover."

"Yes. He was Percy's protector. Here. I shall take him."

He reached over and in one strike, picked Grover up and placed him on his back.

"I must alert Mr. D to Percy's arrival. Take him to the sick room. He will need proper care. I'd prefer if you stayed with him."

Annabeth was shocked by his brutal honesty but nodded and reached over to grab 'Percy's' arm. She placed it over her shoulders and hauled himup, with all the strength in her body.

He murmured. She exhaled strongly and started walking, propping him up with her arms gently slung around his chest.

"He better be the one." She muttered through gritted teeth as the prospect of carrying a guy that weighed as much as her all the way across camp but quickly silenced her brain. He would help her.

"Okay. Come on." She told herself and began carrying the semi-conscious 'Percy' across camp with a strong determination.

**My new story. I don't know, what do you guys think? Yeah and study is important too but I'll take my break from that by writing some of this but not everyday.**

**Reviews are really welcome especially any constructive criticism.**

**LF xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, If I were, Rachel Elizabeth Dare would've died instead of Silena or Beckendorf.**

**Yay, I bought the chronicles of Kane, The Red Pyramid today!**

He was a really weird sleeper. He spoke, drooled, shouted and even sat up in his sleep. After about two hours, she got used to it and stopped shouting "Crap!" each time he did something weird. She felt very sorry for him, especially when he shouted for his mother though she couldn't really empathize with it; she'd never be caught dead screaming for her father.

She'd stayed with him throughout the night. Fair enough, she drifted off a fair few times but was soon woken by a sudden shout or if he'd start kicking in his sleep. Under normal circumstances, she would've tried to get a lot of sleep but her instincts told her to keep her attention focused on him though she did find herself muttering "Feed yourself."

She'd spoon-feed him ambrosia and he was getting a lot better. His breathing returned to normal so she thought it would be time to inform Chiron of his improvements for a second. She left and headed for the Big House. She stopped by the side of it and noticed Chiron rapidly telling Mr.D something that sounded rather important. She was about to walk in but found herself hearing what he was saying quietly. It wasn't very audible so she placed her cap on her head and edged closer to them.

"He is certain?"

"No. Father as you know is very quick to put the blame on him. All that is certain is that it was stolen and if it's not returned by the Summer Solstice, Olympus will split and there will be war."

"But Percy is merely a child, he ..."

Annabeth moved back because she heard approaching trainees and feared they would walk into her. Stolen. Something of Zeus' was stolen.

"What was stolen? What will happen at the Summer Solstice?"

She began firing questions at him as soon as he woke. His eyes shocked her momentarily. A soft green. She'd never seen that colour before. The oddest eyes she'd ever seen were Thalia's but these were equally exquisite. She regained her interest and asked him all the questions that had been realing around in her mind.

He blinked and yawned weakly.

"What?"

His voice was surprisingly deep. He looked at her with the same determination she had.

"We've only got a few weeks left!" She said exasperatingly. He stared at her and scrunched his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know..."

She heard a sound behind her that sounded like a door opening and shoved some ambrosia into his mouth. He stared at her sleepily before swallowing and slumping back down into the bed.

Her half-brother, Malcolm, entered sheepishly with a book in his hand.

"Hey. Here, I finished it. Remember you said you wanted to read it?"

"_Timeo Danaos et dona firentes."_

"Fear the Greeks bearing gifts. Yeah, thanks." She gave him a small smile.

"Oh. Who's this?"

He motioned to Percy's slumped body.

She exhaled, feeling bad for shoving ambrosia in his mouth to shut him up.

"Oh. This is Percy."

"Ah. He's the one who showed up last night. He killed the Minotaur with his bare hands and no training."

Malcolm often sprouted a lot of random facts at one time and he sounded extremely impressed. Annabeth stared at him in shock. Killing the Minotaur was difficult enough but without a weapon or basic training? Nearly impossible.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. There's a horn to prove it. Grover took it for him when he wakes up. Apparently his mother was killed by it."

"Oh gods. Yeah, he's improving. Thanks Malcolm."

He nodded and handed it to her. She gave him a grateful smile and thanked him again as he left the door and Annabeth was left with a boy who'd done more in two minutes than she had done in seven years of training.

She stood irritated by the pinochle table and looked at the approaching satyr and half-blood. Grover stopped about two metres away from them and began explaining who everyone was. She heard her name and turned to see Percy's eyes on her. He regarded her with a look that said "I know you."

She turned to the ground, not knowing why. They continued towards them. As she looked up again, his eyes were looking at hers, as if to see what they held. He and Grover sat down but she stayed at the side of it.

"Percy, this is Annabeth. This young lady nursed you back to health." She placed on arm at her side and gripped it with her other. He looked as if remembered. She looked to Chiron who was looking at her expectantly.

"Annabeth would you prepare Percy a bed in the Hermes cabin?"

"Sure Chiron." She replied. Percy spoke for the first time.

"Hi." He spoke awkwardly and made her feel more awkward.

She cursed herself silently as she replied.

"You drool in your sleep."

Grover gave her a "What the hell?" look as she started sprinting down towards the Hermes cabin.

"Hi Annabeth."

He was at the back of the cabin with on earphone of his iPod in an ear. She'd remembered when he stole it from someone's bag on his quest. He looked surprised to see her.

"Are you here to see me or..."

"Em, no. I have to set Perc...the new guy a bed. Any spots left?"

Luke shrugged and pointed to a small space beside the wall. She nodded and waited for a second.

"Okay. I guess I'll wait outside." She started walking but he called her back.

"You can wait here if you like but I gotta go to sword training soon..."

"It's fine, I can wait outside."

She gave him a small smile as she made her way out of the cluttered room. Another reason she felt sorry for him. He'd have to wait until he would be claimed. "_If _he would be claimed" She corrected herself. She took out "_Timeo Danaos et done firentes" _managed to devour a few pages until Chiron and Percy found their way towards her.

He didn't look at her as much as he did the first time probably because of her last remark but he didn't seem too fussed when Chiron left him alone with her.

She motioned for him to go inside and he did reluctantly. She followed and pointed to the space beside the wall. He lay his Minotaur horn there as a marking.

As he did, she couldn't help thinking that this boy had killed it. No training, no weapon, no clue what he was doing.

"Oh yeah, he's the one."

**Okay I guess. Thank you for all the reviews! Very helpful!**

**LF xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was thinking about what one helpful reviewer said (Notimportant I think) so I will be skipping ahead to arbitrary times where I feel that it is a vital scene. =)**

**Thank you all for the kind and critical reviews. I love reading them!! Give yourself a cheer!**

**Okay, here we go....**

"Zeus' master bolt is the most powerful and..."

"Dangerous weapon ever created." She breathed sensing where this was heading.

Chiron gave her a nod.

"Yes."

Annabeth waited and at him expectantly. Chiron paused but after a minute he continued.

"After our usual trip to Olympus, there came a storm."

She remembered. A lot of the younger year-rounders were terrified that the lightning would hit. Then she felt a surge of information in her brain. There was no lightning that day. Just thunder. The sky never had flickers of gold and silver, just blue.

"There was no lightning." She nsaid and looked at him. She raised a hand to her mouth.

"Oh gods! You don't mean...Someone stole the Master Bolt?!"

Chiron nodded gravely and continued quickly as though it was a subject he wanted to get out of the way.

"When Zeus found out, he was absolutely furious. Blinded by anger, he turned to Poseidon and pinned the blame entirely on him and demanded that the bolt be returned. Poseidon claimed he never took or instructed anyone to take the master bolt and took great offence at Zeus' accusation. Zeus stated that if his bolt was not returned by the Summer Solstice, then the Sky would declare war on the Seas and the entire Olympian and mortal world would be destroyed"

Annabeth did her best to digest all this information but found herself believing all that Chiron said. Then another thought struck her almost as powerful as the lightning bolt itself.

"But then...Percy is in danger of...."

Chiron exhaled loudly and she stopped, for fear that someone might hear her.

"Yes. After Poseidon claimed his son, a son ,who under the oath of the River Styx, was not supposed to be sired, Zeus went ballistic. He threw accusations about Poseidon using Percy to take his symbol of power."

"But Percy is just...I mean, he only found out about all this four days ago!"

She had to admit there was a sense of jealousy in her tone. That's why she felt such a need to be mean to him at the start though he seemed too obtuse to notice. He'd achived something in three minutes that she'd been training for for seven years. The most she'd ever done was stab a one-eyed idiot in the foot and untied Thalia so she could take over. But if Zeus suspected that Percy had taken the lightning bolt and it was not returned by the deadline, he would be the first to feel Zeus' wrath.

Chiron continued again, despite both their knot-twisted stomachs.

"The idea of a peace-treaty struck me. What an idea to have the son of Zeus' greatest enemy return his most treasured item?"

She paused for a second.

"But Percy, I mean, he's had next to no training. And if no one has a clue where the Master Bolt is then..."

"I have a few suggestions. One in particular that is the most plausible but also in short bad. Think about it Annabeth. Both Poseidon and Zeus in a war, who would gain power?"

It was all too clear. It felt like a brick hit her.

"Hades."

"Indeed, so I fear. He'll have heard that Poseidon has sired a son despite their agreement and will be livid. This could be the perfect oppurtunity for him to seize power."

She sat silently until he addressed her again.

"I will send him on a quest to retrieve the Master Bolt. A hero and two companions. He will choose Grover undoubtedly. Other than Grover, he does not know many people to choose. You healed him, showed him camp, instructed him in the last game of Capture the Flag, realised who he was first and have been there for him out of most people. And your desire for a quest could not have come at a better time. So?"

She looked up.

"You..you want me to go?"

He exhaled.

"Well, yes, to say the truth. I have noticed he is _closer _to you than the other campers. It would be best."

"Yeah. I mean, yes I will."

"Good. Now all there is left to do is inform Percy of his job. Perhaps it would be best for you to hide. We don't want him to feel as though everyone knows."

She nodded and as soon as she heard Grover and Percy enter the Big House, she placed her cap on and waited.

He wasn't dumb exactly. He caught on quickly and she admired his determination to find his mother.

Chiron said nearly exactly what he had said to her though he elongated it a bit with more explanations. Finally, they reached the part of the choosing. She didn't know why but she felt a little nervous, as if he might say that he didn't want her with him.

"Who would be crazy enough to volunteer for this?" He asked and she felt like punching him.

She emerged from her hiding place and crossed her arms.

"Athena is no fan of Poseidon. But if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."

His face took a shocked look as he turned to find her. She thought she could almost detect a hint of happiness in his face before Chiron took over again and Annabeth moved to sit beside the still-shocked Percy.

"Yes. Annabeth accepted the invitation for this quest and the three of you shall leave tomorrow."

"So, what do I need to bring tomorrow, or do I need to bring anything or.." He trailed off as the two of them walked towards the cabin. She was shocked by his comfortable stance and she still felt a bit treacherous to her mother but she answered kindly.

"Well, do you have any weapons?"

"Eh, unless a damaged horn counts?"

"It doesn't."

"Then no."

"Any.....bed stuff?"

She felt herself blush as she said.

"I have a sleeping bag? Luke, yeah, he sto- got it for me."

"Oh. Yeah, he's pretty sound."

"You and him close?"

'Yeah' she wanted to say. 'He took care of me when I was young and we've been fairly close ever since' or something but instead she inhaled.

"Yeah. Sort of."

"Oh."

She hated awkward silences even though most of the time she created them. Percy was a nice guy but loyalty to her mother made her unsure.

"We better get some sleep, I mean, for tomorrow, like in our own cabins." She realised she was making a mess of her sentence and started again.

"Tell you what, I'll meet you in the arena tomorrow and we can go over a few things if you like?"

She felt a weird flutter in her stomach as he smiled.

"Yeah," he said, "that'd be great."

**Okay, so I'm only going to be able to update on the weekends (I know!) so sorry but I'll do my best!**

**What did you think of this one? Oh and the next chapter will be in the spider net. A while away I know but it's a small Percabeth moment!**

**LF xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next update will be either tomorrow or Friday.**

**Hope you like!**

**LF xoxo**

"Annabeth come with me."

She blushed immediately. He probably didn't realise what he'd just said. He wanted _her _to go to the _Tunnel of Love _with _him. _Before she thought about it, she exclaimed.

"What? But what if someone sees me?"

She didn't want to embarrass him but it jus slipped out. Instead of blushing like she did, he gave her a tired look and asked quickly.

"Who's going to see you?"

She huffed slightly at his tone that was making her even more embarrased but found herself staring after him as he walked towards the Tunnel Of Love alone. Grover sighed.

"Jeez, Annabeth. Cut him some slack. This is tough for him too."

She wanted to snap back at him, say 'Stay out of it, Goat-boy!' but she knew he was right.

"Ugghh. Fine."

She hated admitting that she was wrong. To be perfectly honest, she never really did it before. Not many people contradicted her until he came. But she wasn't mad that he came. He was really nice. And brave. And loyal.

She sighed but jogged after him. She wasn't very fast but he wasn't a fast walker so she caught up with him soon after. She noticed that he smirked as she reached him but decided to let it slide.

"Still scared someone will see you?"

His tone was teasing.

"Shut up."

He smirked again and once again she let it slide.

The Tunnel was crummier than the other crappy rides. One of the entrance signs had letters missing so that it spelt "Unne O Ve". He grinned as he saw it but she rolled her eyes.

"What now?"

She asked at the same time he said.

"Look, there's the shield."

And there it was. Gleaming as though it had never seen war but was merely hung on a mantelpiece and was polished everday.

They two of them headed towards it, Percy feeling relieved that it was fairly easy and Annabeth feeling suspicious that it was that easy. They both reached for it. There was a sickening 'snipp' sound under Percy. A trip wire. Suddenly, the two half-bloods were thrown into the cart.

The cupid statues turned to them. Arrows wer shot as the two of them yelped in surprise.

"What the..." Percy started but Annabeth nearly lept out of her skin.

A spider appeared. A huge spider with pinchers. Percy let out a sigh of relief.

"Seriously? A spider's the only thing they can think o..."

"GET IT AWAY! AHH! GET IT AWAY! CRAP!"

Her screams shocked him as he desperately tried to shush her.

"Annabeth! It's just a spider, well a whole lot of spiders but they can't...."

"AWAY!"

Her screams became more terrifying as more spiders poured into the cart. Annabeth tried to scramble away but as it was an inclosed cart , her attempts were futile. Her screams continued as Percy tried to get them away from her but they all seemed to be ignoring him and going straight for Annabeth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! GET THEM OFF!"

"I'M TRYING!"

They urgency in his voice didn't even reach her. Her arachnophobia was too filling and her whole body was shaking with her screams and shivers. Percy tried to put himself in front of her, just so they would back off but they didn't.

"How the?"

The cart surged forward at an alarming speed. A sound up ahead, a voice like in the phone connectors sounded.

"Broadcasting straight to Olympus in 29 seconds. 28 seconds. 27..."

They both screamed as they tried and looked for a way of escape.

"Annabeth! What do we..."

But she was still screaming. Tears were streaming down her face as he desperately tried to calm her as they raced forward. Then it hit them both. Something shocked her back into existence.

Something in the shape of locked gates that previous carts had crashed into and if there had been someone in them, they would have suffered an extremely painful death.

"Oh gods'!" She shouted at him. He was about to shout at her for being so ignorant about the spiders but one look on her face said it all. She was literally _terrified_. Her face was soaked in tears and her usual fearless gray eyes were glowing with horror.

"Annabeth. When I say go."

"No! When I say go."

"Fine!"

She paused for a minute but shook her head and screamed aloud.

"Now!"

They leapt into the air, her hand gripping his tightly. They both let out another scream as Grover loomed above them.

"Grover!" Percy shouted as the Goat-boy zummed down to them.

"You guys are hopeless without me." He stated plainly as though he did it everyday.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. Annabeth turned to him and tried to act oblivious. It failed. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry, it's just that I'm arachnophobic."

"Oh. Because of your mom and arachne?"

She gave him a surprised look but nodded.

"Yeah. Her spite haunts all children of Athena."

"Well, you can't really blame her, can you?"

"What?"

"Well, Athena turned her into a _spider._"

"Yes. Becuase she dared to say that she could weave better than the goddess of crafts!"

"I thought she could though, in the end?"

"What if someone claimed they could, I don't know, destroy innocent villages better than Poseidon? What would you say, huh?"

Instead of snapping at her, he put his hands up in a peace making sign and gave a little smile.

"Sorry. I apologise for insulting your mother."

"Good."

He paused.

"What? You're not going to apologise?"

She smirked back at him.

"We never had an agreement, did we?"

He rolled his eyes and she got angry.

"Don't _do _that!" She scolded and to her surprise, he let out a laugh.

"We never had an agreement, did we?"

She huffed in her seat, embarrased that he'd used her own comeback against her and slightly admiring him for being intelligent enough to think of it.

**Uggh, not my best but it was okay. Tell me what you think!**

**LF xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If anyone still thinks I'm Rick Riordan, they haven't been reading my other disclaimers and yes I know I don't have to write them all the time but I enjoy thinking of good ones!**

**This is an elongated version of Annabeth telling Percy that she's going to move in with her dad again to give it another try. Yes, I skipped Percy and the scorpion but seeing as the basis of my story is centred around Annabeth, I felt this scene was more important for Annabeth. Oh and by the way, the next chapter will be set during the Sea Of Monsters.**

**LF xoxo**

She bit her lip and sighed, thinking of the boy she'd always admired since they're first meeting. The boy who'd taken care of her for nearly six years and the one she'd always looked to for advie she couldn't figure out herself. He used to be happy to help, happy she'd still look to him for help but lately, after his quest, he'd become somewhat _distant._ He wouldn't spend as much time with anyone and when she got back, he had a new sword with an evil glare as though it wasn't just monsters he was looking to hurt.

As soon as she and Grover had arrived, they'd been welcomed with the same welcome she'd always wanted. A hero's welcome. Luke was there, smiling at her and she'd blushed. He'd approached her after she'd recieved a thorough back-clapping from everyone and he'd asked her to walk with im.

"Heard you guys were amazing."

She blushed again.

"Em, yeah, well Percy was and Grover and it..."

"And I heard you creamed Medusa."

"Well, that was Percy..."

"Percy couldn't have done that all by himself. You're an amazing fighter, with my knife, your knife now. Had your fair share of adventures?"

She grinned and waited for him to say something else.

"So, what do you think of Percy?" He asked out of the blue. She wasn't quite sure what to say.

"He's, he's really sound."

Luke snorted. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I always thought the kid was quite full of himself, to tell you the truth."

"The kid? He's less than a month younger than me!"

He stopped on their walk and turned to her.

"Yeah, but you're, how you say, wise beyond your years. You're smart, skilled. What's he? A loser from a crummy apartment in New York with basically no training getting _all _the credit?"

She stopped and folded her arms.

"If you _must _know," she started, a rising anger filling her, one she'd never felt facing Luke before, "For the entire quest, he _never _made an attempt to make himself more important. He _never _belittled us. Never spoke about himself as some hero even though _he is! _Never questioned our judgement! And he's not a loser! He beat _you _didn't he?" The venom in her voice towards him shocked her but if he noticed a difference, he didn't say. He stood forward to her, towering over her head as she stared back at him.

"You know, I thought you, you of all people, would put the person who took care of you, the guy who made sure you had enough to eat even if it meant giving you food from his own plate, I thought you would have more tact to stick with them other than to fall for some _hot _new guy that came along! I actually thought that you and me were loyal to the end! And I was even going to ask you to come with me!"

She took a step back. He flinched as though he'd said too much.

"Go where? Luke? Go where?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Seeing as you have already made your choice! Seriously, six years means _nothing _to you? You've known him _barely a month _and you've practically thrown yourself at him. I thought I meant something to you!"

He speed away.

"Luke!" She called after him but he had always been faster. His running figure disappeared slowly as she slowed to a halt, watching him disappear into the forest.

He'd avoided her after that. She'd approached him time after time but he'd tell her to leave him alone and leave before she could answer. She catch him staring at her but they were looks of distaste, rather than pride or friendship. But he'd come around. He was jealous. Percy had become the star of camp ever since he'd arrived and she knew Luke'd come around.

She thought he had as Percy returned, happy as Larry that his mother was back and his "smelly" step-father was a very nice statue.

Luke had welcomed him home like a hero. She thought everything had returned to normal. Luke and Percy were friendly together. She thought Luke had gotten over his jealousy.

And now Percy Jackson was fighting for his life against a scorpion sting inflicted by Luke.

He had crawled out of the forest, screaming "Mom! Chiron! Grover! Annabeth!" All the names of people he needed. She heard him first. She rushed to his side as he passed out.

"Chiron! CHIRON!" The urgency in her voice was frightening as she desperately tried to haul Percy up and call for help. A few campers arrived to see what all the noise was about and the fact that they were just standing there made her furious.

"HELP ME! DO SOMETHING!"

"Annabeth...." His voice was worn and weak and growing weaker by the second as he slurred her name.

"Yeah, yes, you're going to be fine. HELP ME!"

A few guys rushed forward to help her carry him as she stumbled forward, barely able to control her strength and anger at the same time. Before his eyes shut completely, he gave her one last stare and muttered the one word, the one name that could've shut her emotions down.

"Luke................"

She sat by his bed with her heart having a heavy feeling of betrayal, hurt and most of all, indecision. He said he was going to ask her to come with him. To Kronos. It didn't take a genius to work out where he went, though it didn't make it any less painful for her. The boy she'd known her whole life was gone and this new Kronos-worshipper was in his place.

She glanced at Percy. The wound was healing but looked pretty painful. She felt even more sorry for him despite her good news. He didn't know if he was staying all year around.

She took a deep breath but then looked at him again to see his greeny eyes staring at her, tried a smile but settled for a reasurring look which he yawned at.

"What happened?" He asked and she exhaled.

"Luke joined Kronos and stole the lightning bolt in the first place, he sent us all the way around North America to look for something and he was expecting us to die. He also tried to kill you with a scorpion that stung you.............there." She pointed to his wound and his face turned knowing.

."We have to go after him."

She nodded. It was the first thought that had struck her.

"Yes, but Chiron won't let anyone go. Says it's too dangerous."

He groaned slightly as he moved, the sting was still taking affect. She moved to help.

"Will you help me up?"

"So you can go where?"

"Outside."

She gripped his arm as he hauled himself up. He tried to stint his pain but she rolled er eyes and muttered "boys."

He pretended to not have heard and the two of them stumbled outside.

"Ah Percy. You heard then."

Percy looked at her and answered.

"Yeah. Luke."

Chiron looked his face lit up as though he remembered something important.

"Oh my dear, they're here as soon as you're ready."

"Who's here?"

She bit her lip.

"My dad. Well, I was thinking about what you said and I called him after I got back."

She huffed at the fact and the obvious truth that she could not have done it without him. He gave her a hopeful smile.

"So, are you staying all year or ..."

He shrugged.

"I haven't a clue."

He braced himself on a small bench and followed her gaze as they looked towards the car at the bottom of the hill where a tall guy, a small woman and two kids were waiting.

"That them?"

"Yeah."

"Um...good luck. Let me know if you're in New York or anything..."

She managed a smile.

"Yeah," she said, contemplating whether or not to give him a hug. At the end, they shook hands.

"Yeah, I will."

**Woah, that took me longer than usual!**

**Please review!**

**LF xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woah, chapter 6 already! Okay, I know, it's been longer but I explained why!**

**As I'm typing this, I'm watching The Lion King 2, my favourite quote "That's not a King! That's a fuzzy maracca!" Haha, my favourite childhood film!**

**Okay, well enough about me!**

**Oh and I was listening to my iPod earlier and heard amazing songs that would go amazingly with this story so I'll put one up here for each chapter.**

"**Real World" by The All-American Rejects.**

She panted, slowly regaining her breath as she wiped the gold dust off her ripped jeans. A harpie. She hated their vicious shrieks and their claws were nearly impossible to escape. But her determination had willed her to kill it and her mother's blessing was enough to do so.

She placed her knife back in it's sheath and sighed with relief. She was practically there. She walked forward in the alley and made sure not to touch anything. She brought out the small picture he'd sent her of his apartment. He and his mother were standing outside it at their 'Gabe's gone' party. Percy was stuffing a piece of blue cake into his mouth, of course. It always made her laugh to look at it but her mind was too focused on actually finding him that there was no time.

It loomed above her. She was surprised at it's height and even took the time to admire the structure. The way he'd described it, she'd half expected it to be a ditch in the ground but then again, Percy was always one for the exaggerations.

She looked over at the buzzer and found the name Jackson. She decided against going for the straight approach. She had no idea what his mother was like and if she were anything like her father used to be, then she didn't want to get tangled up in a mess like that.

She glanced up towards the apartments above her head and something rusted caught her eye.

A ladder. It didn't look very sturdy but she decided that it would have to do. She pushed up the sleeves of her jacket and placed her cap on her head just in case anyone saw her climbing. She reached the ladder quickly, thanking the climbing frame at camp for preparing her for this and braced her hands on the rusted rung.

She climbed until she reached a small window with a large ledge big enough to stand on and that it would still hold her weight.

He lay, his face in a white pillow and was, of course, muttering in his sleep. It was clear that he wasn't wearing a pyjama top or anything on his torso and she felt embarrased as she knocked lightly on his window.

"Percy! Percy, wake up, you idiot!"

But his figure did not move.

His mother entered his room a second after and woke him. He looked up, clearly droozey and she gave him a small smile. She left and he got up. She felt herself blush when she saw he was only in a pair of boxers but decided that camp matters were far more important.

She hissed his name again but gave up and decided to catch him later when he was going to school and not getting dressed.

She climbed back down the rickety ladder and brushed the dirt off her clothes again, for some reason, she was anxious about what she looked like.

She waited for him for about half an hour. She leaned against the graffitti stained wall with the words 'Dez rox' and 'BYLH'. She hated to see such architecture destroyed by others but had other things on her mind.

He appeared, a small blue backpack hanging from one shoulder. His half-blood senses must have been acting u, because he started looking around but for some reason she felt that telling him in an alley wasn't the classiest way she could've and thought she'd catch up with him later. Plus she was starving. She saw his look of confusion as she moved out of the way of the sun so that it didn't cast a shadow.

# # # # # # # # # #

She found his school quite easily. It looked fancy enough, she'd been sent to schools like this before, none of them were good memories.

She peeked through a small window. He sat at the back with a weird-looking dude beside him and a few other guys surrounding them but giving them dirty looks. A copy of the book 'The Lord Of The Flies' was beside him and she allowed herself a small smile. It was one of her favourite classics and one that was too true. Though she enjoyed 'The Coral Island' as well, 'Lord of the Flies' had always had so much more truth and knowledge of mans real instinct. Destruction.

'Well,' she muttered to herself, 'Not every man.'

He'd never see her from where she was standing so she decided that she'd need to actually get in the room.

She anaylised her surrounding and realise that if she crept through the window quietly enough, her invisible presence would go unnoticed. And, she'd always been quite a good climber.

She gently prissed the window upward, taking in consideration that most of the students were doodeling.

She carefully swung her legs in through and landed a lot louder than she hoped. All of their heads swung towards her and she had to hold her breath. She was most nervous of his eyes directly on her as he inspected the spot where she stood, knowing that if it were her in his seat and he was in her place, that she might've worked it out but he shrugged and turned back to his book.

She stood in the same place until the end of the class. It was only five minutes until their next class and she stood anxiously.

The bell ringing was basically the sound of an angel singing to her. Most students stood up abruptly and walked swiftly out the door. But Percy wasn't one of them. He had been side-tracked by a bunch of mean-looking guys who walked up and started sniggering.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and prayed to her mother that they'd leave but clearly Athena was busy and the Fates wanted to prolong her anxiety. They stayed.

A skinny one snatched a square bit of paper off Percy's desk. A picture. From far away, she couldn't see it very clearly but then something jumped out at her about it. The building in the background and a figure in front of it.

Annabeth herself stood in the square bit of paper. She had her arms folded and a smile spread across her face. She blushed. She had just sent it because she thought she looked nicely and she hadn't seen him in about a year.

She didn't think he would take it to school with him. But it didn't make her any less flattered.

"No way Jackson! She's not your..."

She wanted to whip the cap off her head and shout..

"His what? His girlfriend? You wish! Now get your grubby hands off my face before I cut them off!"

But decided that even kicking mortals in to next week wasn't important enough than her news.

"Hey! Give that back"

She hadn't heard Percy's voice in a while and it was like some sort of comforting memory. But she'd wished he'd at least punched them or something.

They ripped it up. Right through her body and tore it into little balls of paper.

Percy got that look in his face that she recognised as his 'I'm going to hit you so hard, you'll be coughing up teeth for the next fortnight!' but the jerks moved away quickly, still laughing.

"Percy!" She hised but the idiot kept walking.

# # # # # # # # # #

She rushed forward towards the large fire door. She smelt fire and knew Percy must've been involved some way or another.

Her fingers pulled strongly at the metal bars as she yanked them back and pushed herself in, just in time to see Percy battling Laistrogonians.

She inhaled and drew her knife but something in the corner of her eye made he turn. A large figure, stood bulkily near Percy and stared with his eyes....

No. Not _eyes._ One large eye was situated in the middle of his face. The mist covered it nicely but she'd fought enough monsters to learn how to look for clues.

One was laistrogonians was left, standing above Percy. She took her knife and raised it.

She plunged her knife into it's back and it erupted into dust.

"Annabeth." He breathed.

The skinny dude, who clearly wasn't a laistrogonian, stood beside them and spoke.

"That's the girl, that's your girlfri.."

Annabeth turned to him angrily and drew her fist back.

He fell back on the floor with a thud and a fountain of red erupted from his nose.

"Annabeth? What are you..."

"No time. "

He stared at her, incredulously. She glanced back at the cyclops with clear distaste.

"Him. You better bring him with you."

**Okey-dokey. Next chapter most likely tomorrow oh and if you like Silena and Charlie, I'm writing a new one-shot. It'll be called "I'll be Rosaline".**

**LF xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth and the Sirens.**

**This chapter shall have the song.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Up In The Stars by Swimming With Dolphins.**

**................................................................................................................................................................**

"I want to hear them."

He stared at her, dumbstruck.

"What? But you just said..."

"Yes. They entice you witht their beautiful singing voices, lure to them with the truth about yourself that you never even realised! Things like , well, I don't know but it's so _desirable. _So alluring. And so knowledgeable."

He put his hands out, exasperatingly.

"So, you are willing to risk your life, probably getting killed along the way by vicious bird women who want to rip you to pieces, no, _pieces _of pieces with their stupid, murdering songs just for the sake of _learning_? Do you have some sort of _death wish!"_

She stood back and clenched her fists. Her grey eyes blazing like a thousand storms heading in the same direction, hell-bent on getting her own way.

His face hardened, knowing that Annabeth was not the type of girl who'd let something as drastic as this go easily. But neither was he. His other best friend had been kidnapp.., well, goatnapped and he wasn't about to let her get hurt.

"Learning? Percy, I _have _to hear them. I'm not asking you to, because.."

"Because I'm not insane enough to try something like this!"

She glared.

"I'm doing this. I don't give a crap if you help or not..."

"No, Annabeth you..."

"OR NOT because I can do this by myself!"

"So you'll die for knowledge? One tiny bit of knowledge that if you asked your mother next time you saw her, she'd most likely give you the answer and what next weeks lottery numbers are!"

She stormed past him, her mind racing with possible come-backs but none of them good enough to put out the flames of blazing anger.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

"Tighter. Now under no circumstances, no matter how much I beg, are you to let me go, okay?"

"As tempting as it sounds, Annabeth, I already said I wouldn't , okay? Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded and he closed his eyes, furious. He pushed the wax into his ears.

It was basically like hearing white noise. He stood by the wheel and snuck a few glances at the tied up daughter of Athena that he would've gladly strangled for such a stupid decision. But he knew how much she craved logic. It was like him and the water. He hated even going a week without swimming, it was part of who he was. And it was part of she was.

He stared, focused completely on the steering wheel and the horizon in the distance, refusing his concern for Annabeth and give in to look back.

He didn't succeed.

One glance back. Her eyes were closed as if she were mesmerised by the sound of their singing. Then they snapped open. She looked as though she was ready to fly off the boat and land gracefully at them but she seemed to notice the little problem.

The ropes that bound her had been tied tightly, tighter than she'd asked for but he felt it necessary to eliminate all means of her escape. Her arms desperately struggled at the ropes, willing them to release her so she could hear their enchanting song more acurately.

Then she focused on him.

She looked delighted to see him, as if he'd answered all her prayers. Her eyes softened and brightened up and she smiled beautifully and pointed to the ropes.

He found he couldn't just leave her gaze. He shook his head and turned to the floor, desperate that he wouldn't look at her again.

She called his name sweetly.

"Percy." A taste of lust in her voice but he couldn't hear.

But he could lip-read easily. She called again, in a voice that might've been considered sexy and brought her tongue gently on top of her lip. Her hair whipped back in the wind and she looked really pretty.

She called again and made it look like she was trying to reach out to him, as if touching him would make her complete. But he followed her gaze and realised that it didn't rest on any part of him but on Riptide, his faithful sword.

He cursed himslef for being such a fool and looked back towards the horizon.

He glanced back, just for a second and saw how desperate she was. Tears slid down her face as she called him again, screaming to be set free and it made him feel like a knot was in his body.

He managed to look away for about two minutes but felt compelled to look back at her.

_Her _wasn't there.

His tied roped lay in a tangled heap, some resting on the ground but some trailed over the side of the boat, gently floating in the water.

He rushed to where they lay and saw a retreating figure approaching the island of death at an alarming speed.

"Annabeth!"

He called, seeing if there was any chance of making her come back but he threw himself into the saltwater and swam at the speed of light towards her.

He was fast usually but he didn't know he could be as fast as he swam that day. His concern and determination that she would not die pushed him through the water and as soon as he was within arms reach, he grabbed a hold of her.

He felt a tingling sensation and looked towards the island.

A man sat there with a woman and a boy. The man was tall, and looked as though he was welcoming her with open arms. Her father.

The woman didn't wave but she smiled proudly at her daughter and gave her a knowing look.

But the third person was the most visible in her mind.

Luke sat, pointing towards a small bit of sand beside him and motioned for her to hurry up which she surely tried.

She kicked out at him, lashing out, afraid that she'd never make it.

But he held on. He grabbed at her arms and pulled her towards him, scared she might escape his grasp and swim to her death.

The song was still making her go. Then the son of Poseidon had one of the brightest ideas he'd ever had.

He gripped her shoulders and pushed them both under water.

The kept going down and down until she stared at him dazed and confused.

He formed an air bubble and pulled her in. Her body was shaking and her eyes were full of fear. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him again. She went willingly, the only thing she was certain of was the fact that he was there and she couldn't let that go. She buried her head in his neck and sobbed gently, wrapping her own arms around his neck for comfort.

"Shush. Annabeth, you're fine."

Her held on to her tighter and she inhaled, glad that he was here.

A few fish emerged around them but she heard Percy swear at them and felt relieved and for a second, hoped her mother wouldn't hear about the son of her greatest enemy, holding her daughter caringly at the bottom of Siren bay but then a voice inside her spoke up.

'He saved you, how dare you be embarrased by it!'

"Are, um, you okay?"

He asked. He pulled away to see her face but still held on to her waist. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"You were right. I was an idiot"

"What did you see?"

He knew the answer but decided that she should decide whether he should know.

"I saw my dad. And my mum."

"Nothing else?"

She paused for a second before shaking her head. He sighed slightly, disappointed that she didn't mention Luke.

She glanced up at the surface.

"Are we past them yet?"

He shrugged and glanced up himself. The water was clear, as if his father wanted a safe passage for them and the island was merely a speck in the distance. He nodded and held onto him and pressed up against his chest as he hauled them upwards through the water.

As soon as they got back on the boat, she blew air out of her cheeks. She had been wrong. She'd always thought she could make it through life alone. She thought she'd be stronger than those girls that craved support and pride from someone but instead found her thinking that if Percy hadn't been brave enough or nice enough, or caring enough, or Percy-enough to save her, then she'd be lying dead at the feet of vicious bird-ladies.

**A bot of realisation.**

**I'm not sure about the next chapter. Review me with ideas!**

**LF xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy facing Luke.**

**I'll be skipping ahead through pieces in this chapter and it will end with the kiss on the cheek!**

**Song Choice: Money For Nothing by the Dire Straits (long version)**

**................................................................................................................................................................**

"Hey coz."

That voice. That treachorous, betraying, traitorous, manipulating, belittling, patronizing, voice. His voice called and the three of them turned. Grover yelped in surprise at seeing Luke but both Annabeth and Percy wore the same look of distaste at their ex-friend and his mortal killing sword, Backbiter. Too right. Bit you as soon as you turned.

"Luke."

Percy's voice was one she'd learned to trust. She had faith in it and thoughts of her mother's hatred were washed away as she moved beside him slightly.

Luke noticed this and gave her a questioning look.

"Well, Annabeth, it seems for seven years, I had no idea how loyal you could be to those Olympian idiots and their devil spawn."

She kept her face expressionless.

"Our parents are no idiots, It seems it was you who put your loyalty on the wrong side and now you can not escape. And calling yourself devil spawn in no way dignifies your actions."

He smiled.

"My little brainiac."

"Shut up."

He laughed slightly but turned back to Percy who stared right back, defiantly. She felt a surge of pride as he snarled slightly.

But felt a surge of shock as she and Grover were lifted into the air by the bear brothers. Percy turned, alarmed but returned to his anger and channeled all at Luke.

"Let them go or I'll.."

"You'll what, Percy? Annabeth was my brains and now she's yours."

They heard a dignified shout from Annabeth but neother of them registered it.

"Grover was my protector, now he's yours. You have taken everything..."

"You poisoned your best friend's tree."

Luke looked taken aback by the ferocity in Percy's voice but regained his snarl and pointed his sword higher.

"The fleece. Give it to me."

"Let me think about that. No."

He put his sword resting on Percy's throat but didn't press it in.

"Where is it?"

"Disneyland."

"Give it to me or I'll kill your friends."

Percy doubted that, especially Annabeth but decided on a different approach.

"Fight me for it."

Luke smiled.

"You can't bait me into a fight. I'm not sure little Annabeth would think it wise."

Annabeth shouted something like "Go squirt vinegar in your eye" but neither of them reacted to it.

"Fight me for it. I win, I get the fleece and you let me, Grover and Annabeth go." He out emphasise on 'Annabeth' which Luke narrowed his eyes to.

"You win, you get the fleece and us for your sadistic Titan."

"Show me the fleece."

Percy cursed in his head. Clarisse had hopped into the taxi and had taken old fleecy with her but Luke didn't need to know that."

"Show me the fleece." Luke repeated but Percy, instead decided to show him his sword.

Luke looked like he'd been hit in the face by a heavy brick.

"You don't have it do you? Clarisse!"

Percy was about to deny that Clarisse had it but Annabeth shouted in his place.

"Clarisse is gone. She'll be nearly at camp by now. You've lost, Luke. Deal with it."

Luke summoned one of his minions and ordered that he be given a horse. He looked back at Percy, then at the sword.

"I'll kill you quickly."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

She'd never thought she'd see the day when Luke could be that hell-bent on killing someone. That day she saw someone she'd never known. The real Luke and she hated it.

Each time Percy dodged a swipe, she thanked her mother. She sent a silent prayer to her mother '_Help him, mother, goddess of Battle strategy. Help him'._

And for some reason she was surprised that her mother answered in the form of Percy kicking Luke's butt.

Then everything changed.

She heard a shout like that Native Americans and both she and Grover turned to see a herd of centaurs galloping towards them at an alarming speed. One centaur in particular stood out for her. The one in the front had a familiar face, They same face she'd seen for six years. Chiron.

"Chiron!" She shouted and both Percy and Luke broke apart from battle and stared in amazement.

"Yeah, baby!"

"Get the weird dudes!"

"Cream them!"

She laughed in joy as the stampede burst through the bear brothers like they were made of paper.

"Annabeth."

Percy's voice grabbed her and he pulled her into a spot where the battle couldn't reach.

"Stay here."

"No! I'm fighting."

"Please."

"Listen, you may be the hero of the prophecy but this is possibly the last time I'm going to get out of camp and I'm not wasting it in a stinking hole!"

"Stay!" He ordered and sped off to help.

"How dare you, ahhh!"

She rushed out behind him and caught up quickly.

"Seaweed Brain!"

He looked exasperated that she hadn't stayed but kept fighting. It wasn' until then that she saw his opponent.

Luke Castellan.

She screamed, unsure of any plan but certain that he was going to feel some pain.

She launched herself towards him, her knife readied. Luke looked a little shocked to see her attack him but batted her knife away with his sword. She kicked at him but he had always been stronger.

But she'd been stronger in brains.

She planned three miliseconds in advance.

He swung Back biter at her but she ducked and tripped him with her feet. She was pushed aside slightly by a centaur and Percy took over.

## # # # # # # # # # # #

As the arrived back at camp, she couldn't help but let her eyes gaze upon the glistening green of Thalia's tree. It was improving, clearly she knew it's power. She felt her ribs slightly.

"Oh, you okay? I mean, your ribs?"

She nodded and removed her hand.

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

The two of them stood on top of the podium and despite the dirty looks they were getting from the Ares cabin, they stood proudly and cleverly, challenging anyone to defy them.

"Today's winner's: Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase!"

The crowd went up in cheers.

The couldn't help but start laughing as they stood, admired by most that stared up at them. Grover wolf-whistled and the two of them blushed slightly but continued smiling.

A cheer, louder than most, came up rom the Athena cabin.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Annabeth!" Percy clapped her on the back and she felt hot at her cheeks.

Chiron shushed them.

"Now. As a prize for such driving and defence, it was unanimous that they be rewarded not only by this chariot race, but their determination to save Camp Half-Blood's defence borders by retrieving what had not been retrieved since the time of Jason! The Golden Fleece!"

A louder cheer went up again, another chant of "Percy! Annabeth! And Grover!" and even one for "Clarisse".

They stood proudly.

Annabeth glanced at Percy's grinning face and she decided that she _needed _to do what she did next.

She reached over, snared his chin and pressed her lips against his cheek.

# # # # # # # # # #

**Yes, the next chapter will be set during the Titan's curse.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews!**

**Keep them coming!**

**LF xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

This is when Annabeth jumps on the manticore's back in the Titan's Curse.

Song choice: Decode by Paramore

...................................................................................................................................................

It was a split-second decision. She jumped. She jumped for Thalia, for Grover, for the new Half-Bloods but mostly for him. She jumped because the manticore was heading straight for Percy, who was unarmed, dizzy and an easy target.

She screamed and launched herself at him, the thing snarling and slashing out. She dodged but decided that she could kill it if she got her knife into it's back. She jumped, despite the worried scream from Thalia, the bleat from Grover and the shout of panic from Percy.

She stabbed downward and she looked up to see the huntress' taking aim.

The thing cursed and started frantically running around until it spotted an opening for escape.

She realised too late his plan. The cliff edge was so tall that she doubted even Percy could survive a fall like that. She held on for dear life as it jumped, with the struggling daughter of Athena on its back.

She couldn't even scream. The rush of wind that went by her face was breath-taking, but not in a good way.

The last thing she heard before her eyesight failed was the desperate shout of the son of Poseidon.

"ANNABETH!"

# # # # # # # # # # # #

She blinked once, twice, three times. She lay on a dismal hill side with a cliff face that resembled the one she'd been dragged off.

For a split second, she thought it was the same one, that the monster had counted her as worthless to Kronos and had dumped her back here but her hope was annihilated as she saw a struggling under what looked like a pile of rocks.

Her first thought was that it was Percy. He might've jumped in after her and they'd imprisoned him. But it wouldn't matter. They'd find a way out. They always did. It dawned on her that she needed him at that precise moment. She needed help, and he'd be on top of her list.

She rushed forward to the crumbling figure.

"Percy!" She shouted but the figure looked up. They had a familiar face with bold blue eyes and blonde hair that had been cropped.

"Annabeth..." He breathed but she stood back.

"Luke, what're you..."

"Please, Annabeth. I need your help. I need you."

She edged forward slightly and saw the pain in his face. Even though she'd claimed to hate him, that he was a traitor, he betrayed her, she still felt a knot in her stomach as she gazed upon the face she used to look at in secret and bit her lip. Her intelligence returned.

"Why should I help you?" There was clear distaste in her voice but also a tiny bit of pity. She stared at him with her eyes checking every possibility. He choked slightly and despite her thoughts of hatred, she moved forward.

"You...you shouldn't. I'm...an...idiot. I should....never have ....left." She thought he was finished but he uttered one last word that changed her perspective slightly.

"You."

She closed her eyes for a second. Her hand moved slightly to touch him, just to check if he was real but he mistook this and moved his head to kiss it.

She withdrew immediately, knowing that before she would've been lost for words at this sign of affection.

"I'm so....sorry, Anna...Annabeth. I wanted...come back...they .. nearly killed ....and I.. Annabeth."

She felt a bit of something in her stomach as he said her name. He gazed at her again.

"Please......."

He stumbled forward and she acted completely and surged forward and reached for the rock ceiling.

"The...sky." She breathed as he crumbled beneath her.

Almost every Half-Blood knew the myth of the sky. It needed to be held up and the gods, as punishment for his actions during the war, placed Atlas, the Titan, holding it for eternity. The entire weight focused on her arms, weak after battle. She screamed in pain at her arms that felt like someone had lit them on fire and it was taking and spreading evenly throughout her body. She felt sick.

"Luke....HELP ME! PLEASE....."

She expected him to rush forward as she did and lift some of the burden from her body but instead he grinned and reached out to touch her face.

"You may be smart, Annabeth, but you're so predictable. Too pure to let someone die right in front of you. That's where we differ."

"Please....I need..."

"Need is a luxury, Annabeth. Most demigods can't afford it and maybe this will help you to stop _needing _that idiot. Right now, you need me. But I needed you and you did _nothing._ But don't worry, I'm fairly certain lover boy is on his way, hell-bent on killing me and whisking you away into his arms and into a pumpkin carriage. Let's not disappoint him and die, yeah? He'll be devastated enough that you're with me anyway, don't want to crush him further."

She screamed again but he laughed.

"Yeah, hurts doesn't it. Needing people hurts. They only let you down. I guess you'll have to learn the hard way. Who knows, maybe mummy can come to help? Oh wait, she doesn't give a damn about you."

He started sprinting down the hill towards something in the distance. She called for him but either he didn't hear or he didn't care.

A few curious nymph-like figures appeared to see what was happening but as she screamed for help, they disappeared.

Her arms and muscles continued screaming at her. She contemplated letting go, but found her arms couldn't even do that; her arms were stuck in the same, painful position.

After a while, a few people appeared. One of them was the manticore, another was a huge figure with a daunting laugh that he showed as he gazed on her hopeless self.

"Please...."

"Help you? And I thought children of Athena were supposed to realise identities faster than others! You have relieved me of my burden child. Why would I help a scrawny hero?"

They left as she screamed again, her body begging to die rather than suffer another second of the intense torture.

She heard sick laughter from every direction. At one point, she saw her father staring at her, with the old disappointed look.

"Dad... I."

"We've given you everything a person like you could hope for and you reply to our generosity with one of your freak actions? Why? Annabeth, why did you do this to us?"

"Dad, I...can't..."

But he disappeared into the mist surrounding the hill, forgetting his dying daughter.

She kept her eyes open, praying to anyone who would listen but nothing would happen. Her breath was failing rapidly but she found herself calling for the person she hoped would never set foot here.

"Percy.....please, I...I need you."

**Damn you, Luke Castellan!**

**LF xoxo**

**Oh and for any of you who have read my story "I won't say it" I'm thinking of doing a sequel after I finish this story so you can PM me with your ideas.**

**LF xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**She was sending him one message with her eyes : RUN! I changed a fair bit.**

**Song choice: Mr. Brightside by my all-time favourite band, the Killers. And then after the 'break' it'll be Thunder by Boys Like Girls.**

**LF xoxo**

**........................................................................................................................**

He saw her clearly and wasn't dreaming this time. After days of wishing she was beside him, begging every god he could think of to make sure she was okay, there she was. Standing, weak at the knees. Being held up by the person that won Percy's Person of the day that he'd most enjoy punching. Luke Castellan.

Luke shot him a grin and motioned his head slightly towards Annabeth. Percy felt himself reach for Riptide but a voice inside his head, that was usually Annabeth, whispered in his ear.

"Not yet."

He obeyed but couldn't keep his eyes off Annabeth.

She was bound and gagged and looked like someone had thrown her through a Hurricane. Her blonde hair was in tangles and a prominent grey streak slid through it like a knife. Her eyes, that normally looked as though she was thinking of ways to kill you, were worn and weak, barely able to stay open. But they were filling a purpose. Sending a message.

Run.

She glanced at him nervously, hoping he'd pick up on her terror and start sprinting away. But she knew Percy. And he was no coward.

She tried to move her hands and point towards Artemis, meaning that out of the two of them, Artemis needed that most help, but Percy wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Luke with a look that read pure hatred. Luke seemed to enjoy this and reached too close to Annabeth and whispered in her ear.

"Didn't I tell you your prince would come?"

She stamped down on his foot with all the strength in her body, which wasn't a lot but he merely laughed.

Atlas and his booming voice started speaking rapidly, all his focus directed on Zoe, who was small in comparison but still looked as stubborn and defiant. Annabeth didn't listen to his idiotic banter. No doubt it would be about her betrayal. Annabeth was too busy thinking of a way where she, Percy, Thalia, Zoe and Artemis could get out of there alive.

And for once, she came up with nothing.

Then all Tartarus broke loose.

Thalia had brought out her spear and aimed it at Luke. He pushed Annabeth to the ground and prepared himself for Thalia's attack but Annabeth wasn't going to lie down and wait for the battle to erupt around her. She swung her feet to catch his and he fell to the ground. She smiled to herself as Thalia rammed into him furiously and desperate for his annihilation as he desperately scrambled to his feet. She turned away and willed her feet to stand. She wanted more than anything to make Luke suffer but someone else was more important.

As soon as she saw it, sheer terror swept through her entire body. Perseus Jackson stood, trapped under a wall of rocks, unable to move and barely able to breathe.

She rushed to her feet as though her mind was controlling it and ran as fast as she could towards him.

He was strong. Very strong. He didn't waver like she did but his green eyes were closed under strain. She pushed the gag off her mouth with her tongue and teeth and ripped the rope off her hands. She reached forward and pushed upward.

The burden fell to her shoulders as Percy groaned and opened his eyes to see what was happening.

"Annabeth, get out of here."

She pushed with further strength.

"Go, Percy! Quickly!"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Unanimously, they decided to hold it together, both of them bracing themselves for the other to fall and preparing themselves for worse to come.

"I....I saw you." He mumbled, the pain cutting through his voice.

"What..." Her voice cracked.

"Dreams. Saw him try....kill you."

She didn't respond, partly because of her uneven breathing and partly because of the ferocity that came from such a worn voice.

Suddenly, the booming voice of the goddess Artemis reached both of them.

"Get ready."

Percy pushed himself up towards the exit and Annabeth followed. Atlas was being led backward towards them and Annabeth suddenly caught on.

"Ready?" She breathed.

"As I'll ever be...."

The two of them rushed forward as Atlas fell beneath his burden once again. The relief of freedom overwhelmed both of them and they tumbled to the ground.

# # # # # # # # # # #

Her heart raced as he said it coolly.

"I still owe you a dance, right?"

She knew she'd blush but decided to make it sound laboured.

"Oh, alright. If you insist?"

"I do."

She felt a smile creep up on her face as he led her onto the dance floor where several demigods were dancing in celebration.

Awkward as before, they stood facing each other for a second before Percy inhaled and placed one hand on her waist and one on her hand. She did the same and they started swaying.

The song _Thunder _by the band _Boys Like Girls _came on and she smiled to herself.

She felt herself singing under her breath gently as she remembered the first time she heard the song. It was after they'd found the Master Bolt and she found it ironic that they'd found the lightning and someone had found the thunder. But that was just her, with her odd thoughts of irony.

Then she realised he was listening to her and she quickly shut up.

"You're a pretty good singer."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"I'll shut up if you sing."

She purposely stood on his foot and he laughed again and pulled her slightly closer. She blushed again, nervously but he grinned and she felt compelled to smile back.

She inhaled and couldn't help wondering what was next to come.

# # # # # #

**Well, the next is the Battle Of the Labyrinth. I realise I sort of sped through the Titan's curse but the Battle of the Labyrinth will have about four chapters.**

**Please Review.**

**LF xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Look it up in the dictionary and you'll find out what it means and that I am NOT the genius, Rick Riordan.**

**Song choice: This one was difficult because it is such an odd scene but I decided on Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low merely because it is the BEST break up song ever and I thought Annabeth might be thinking that he you know.......**

**Here we go (In Mario's voice)**

**........................................................................................................................**

"Seriously, Dad. I'll be fine."

"I don't like the idea of you by yourself in New York. I never liked cities myself."

"Yes, I know but I won't be by myself. I'm meeting up with Percy in about ten minutes. Plus have you seen the architecture here? It's amazing."

"He is..."

"The one who saved me. Remember?"

"How could I forget, mon cheri?"

"Bye father. "

"Ring me when you are with your friend."

"I will."

She placed her phone in her jeans pocket and wandered aimlessly up the street. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been looking forward to it. Yes, she'd spoken to Percy on the phone quite a lot but they hadn't properly seen each other after the winter incident. And she liked the fact that it had been his idea to meet up.

Her stepmother had been teasing her which she found both annoying but a tiny bit funny. Each time Annabeth would walk into the room, her step-mother would start humming the wedding song or each time they'd pass a shop in San Francisco, she'd say something like "I can't believe I still haven't gotten my dress" or "How many months is it now, Annabeth?"

A few guys looked at her top as she passed them. No doubt they'd heard all the gang names from there to Luxemburg but they'd never heard of "Camp Half-Blood" and they wouldn't either.

Goode High School loomed in the distance. There was nothing special about the building. It was a relatively normal structure and grey walls which she found quite depressing but she trudged on towards it, thinking of what film they would see.

Usually when someone crashed into her, she'd yell and tell them to watch where they were going but when the son of Poseidon rams into you from a small doorway you tend to be more shocked than hurt. She held his shoulders and steadied him.

"Hey, well that was unexpected."

"Yeah. Annabeth, we really have to ...."

The sound of a fire alarm shocked them both. She turned to him suspiciously.

"What did you do now, Seaweed Brain?"

"I didn't technically..."

"Percy! Wait up!"

A small voice from behind him called.

They both turned to see a small red-headed girl sprinting towards them.

"Percy!" She called again as she reached them.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"What was what?" Annabeth demanded.

"The cheerleaders were, said they were, I can't remember, something like posies?"

"Empousa?"

"Yeah. You fought them before?"

"Yeah. When me, Thalia and Luke were on the run. They usually come after...._handsome _guys. They always came after Luke."

"They tried to bite him and said something about a camp in flames?"

"Who are you?" She asked the girl, a little bit rudely but she didn't care.

Percy answered.

"Um Annabeth, this is my friend Rachel."

"Are you a half-blood too?" The girl asked.

"How do you know about half-bloods?" She demanded and the girl, Rachel, pointed to Percy. Annabeth glowered.

"Look Percy. You are going to call me and explain all of this. Here." She wrote her number down on his arm quickly as Annabeth tried to look for a sign that people were coming.

"I'll go. I'll tell them you are innocent. Go!"

Then Rachel sped off back to the door she came from. Annabeth looked at him for a minute but then turned her back and started walking away. He caught up with her quickly.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry, today's been ...."

"You told a _mortal _about half-bloods? Why?"

"She can see through the mist and I..."

"She's still a mortal girl! Supposing she decides to make some money for herself and tell the world about camp, and half-bloods and _you?"_

"She wouldn't...."

"You don't know that for certain!"

"I met her when I was coming to ....."

"You met her before?" Her voice was a lot softer.

"Yeah,.."

"She's kind of cute." She had no idea what possessed her to say it but it came out and left Percy slightly dazed.

"What? Annabeth, look, it wasn't planned..."

"We have to get to camp."

"Annabeth, please..."

"I have to ring my father."

She took out her phone and dialled while he realised what a mess he'd made. His best friend was furious at him, he'd left a mortal to cover up for him and he'd practically torched his mother's boyfriend's school.

"Not my best day...." He muttered as she spoke briefly to her father that she'd be heading straight to camp instead of hanging around in New York. She'd asked him to post a few things up to her and she'd pick them up. Her tone got a lot nicer as she spoke so he hoped maybe she'd calmed down a bit but as she put her phone away, she gave him a miny glare and spoke emotionlessly.

"I guess our afternoon's off then."

"Annabeth, I had no idea that was going to happen."

"I know. But we really have to get to camp."

# ## # # # # # #

They got a taxi ride up, the most awkward she'd ever taken. She realised she'd acted like a cow but found that her stubborn personality would not let her apologise. She spend the entire time looking out the window, looking at unique structures that passed by and it seemed to cheer her up. Every now and then, Percy would ask a random question but she answered briefly and didn't try to make conversation other than that.

She didn't feel like talking.

When they arrived at camp, her mood lightened a little bit. She remembered Clarisse and decided she would see and ran off, leaving Percy wondering what was wrong with her.

She knocked on the Ares cabin and walked in.

One person sneered at her.

"Oh, little miss Princess is back, Clarisse. Where's the boyfriend?"

"Shut up before I make you."

What stung the most in their sentiment was the fact that 'the boyfriend' had clearly gotten another and her name wasn't Annabeth Chase. It was Rachel something.

**Next chapter will probably be when Annabeth gets her prophecy.**

**The Chase ain't worth the prize! I'm gonna break your little heart! Watch you take the fall! Laughing all the way to the hospital! Cos there's nothing surgery can do! When I break your little heart in two!**

**LF xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**The song choice for this chapter is the saddest I have on my iPod.**

**9 crimes by Damien Rice**

**Annabeth receives her prophecy.**

...............................................................................................................................

_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze__  
__The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise__  
__You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand__  
__the child of Athena's final stand__  
__Destroy with a hero's final breath__  
__And lose a love to worse than death _

She listened eagerly to her prophecy that was spouting from the mouth of the ancient mummy.

She inhaled as she tried to decipher it.

The first line was easy. She would go into the labyrinth. The second was slightly more difficult. The lost one. Grover would perk up as soon as he heard that. It could be Pan but then again, it could be 'lost heroes'. Luke? The dead? Nico perhaps? The traitor could equally mean Luke, too.

She closed her eyes for a second and thanked Apollo. It was an old tradition. Most people didn't but she felt that maybe it would help her.

She sat for a minute thinking about the next one.

The ghost king. Hades, ruler of the Underworld could certainly fit there but for some reason she had a weird feeling in her stomach that told her she was wrong.

The next sentence sent a chill up her back.

The child of Athena's final stand.

She realised that it could have a double meaning but sighed bravely and thought that if she was going to die, she'd go down fighting with her last breath.

Destroy with a hero's final breath was vague. That could mean her as well or any of the companions she chose.

Percy would want to go with her. And she'd want him with her. He was the best fighter in the camp after Luke and he was really the only person she trusted anymore, even after their lovely chat with the mortal.

But it was the next line that killed her.

And lose a love to worse than death.

She closed her eyes tightly.

Worse than death. A fate that usually only the most evil of people suffered. Her heart hurt as she realised what it could mean.

She remembered when Luke came to her house and asked her to come with him.

"_I'm sorry Annabeth. I need to leave. And I need you with me."_

"_Why should I trust you? Why should I even listen to this crap?"_

"_Because you need someone to rely on. So do I. Together, it could be like old times. All we'd need would be each other. Please."_

_There was that 'need' again. Something she'd grown up needing though she'd never realised how dependant she was on other people. And when he said that he needed her, she realised how much she needed someone to rely on, someone who'd always be there for her, no matter what._

_She felt a tear run down her cheek, uninvited and Luke went to brush it off. She drew back, remembering the last time he'd touched her with those fingers, those treacherous hands._

"_Why? Why now, Luke? Have you had enough of your rebellious streak and decide that you want to come back?"_

"_I was wrong. I know that now. I _need_ you, Annabeth."_

"_If you meant that you'd come back to camp with me."_

"_What? You think they're going to welcome me with open arms? Throw me a party? Sure, me and Percy could be besties! That's ridiculous. They'd think it was a trick."_

"_This is a trick."_

"_No, I mean it..."_

"_You're trying to kidnap me again to get at Percy. Feeling repetitive, are we?"_

"_No..."_

"_Get out."_

"_Listen, we have..."_

" '_We' doesn't exist. It stopped as soon as you left me!"_

_He glared and withdrew his hand completely._

"_Do you know what he's going to do to me? He's going to use me as a stepping stone. Then he'll throw me to the side just like my father did when he abandoned me and my mother!"_

Without knowing it, she started choking up as she even thought about it.

Luke. She loved him. But clearly she didn't love him enough to runaway with him. She didn't trust him. He'd hurt her too much.

She never loved him _like that._ Like the sort of love Aphrodite loved. It was never like that. He wouldn't be the person she'd spend the rest of her life with. She'd never _give _herself to him.

Percy was a different matter entirely. He was the boy most girls dreamed for and she was lucky enough to know. He was clever, despite his nickname. He was handsome but he was brave, caring, loving even but she had no idea if he reciprocated the feelings she had for him. The feelings of love that brewed inside her each time she saw him and when she saw the mortal girl with him, she would gladly throw her off a bridge.

His ability to stare in the face and laugh was admirable. She cared for him far more than she'd admit but it was always there. Perhaps a Romeo and Juliet sort of love. Forbidden.

He mother never approved of him and voted to have him killed at the Winter Solstice and though Annabeth would never admit it, she held quite a lot of respect for Poseidon, his father.

His idiotic ideas always sparked something inside her. She'd always thought he'd be just a friend but definitely as soon as he held her underwater protectively after rescuing her from the Sirens, she felt something _more_. More than she'd ever felt for Luke. He was her brother, no doubt and she cared deeply about what happened to him, but she'd never need him as much as she would Percy.

She heard a faint shuffle of feet under her. She opened the crack of the attic a tiny bit but saw a pair of tatty trainers. Then they disappeared and she heard the sound of the door closing.

She shut the attic door and slumped. Hot tears sprang from her eyes as she cried quietly, knowing that it wouldn't only be her prophecy that would keep them apart.

He'd always cared for her. It was because of him that she got to go on her first quest. Because of him that she got to see the Sea Of Monsters. She'd be most definitely dead a hundred times over were it not for him.

He was ...._Percy._

_He was the boy she could give herself to._

...............................................................................................................................

**The last line doesn't mean you know..... but it means the one she loves.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Wait, let me check........nope I'm not Rick Riordan.**

**This is Annabeth as she flees Mount Saint Helen's after hearing the explosion Percy caused after their kiss.**

**Song choice: All the Things She Said by T.A.T.U.**

**................................................................................................................................................................**

She sprinted faster than she ever had, her grey eyes melting into soft tears as she blinked them back to see where the disgusting spider was speeding off to. She reached inside her pocket and felt for her last drachma. She felt a small sigh of relief as she found it but nothing could mask her worry. She ordered the thing to stop and was surprised when it actually did and she stopped at a spot where the light of day shone slightly. She grabbed her small prism and the last of her water. She took a deep breath as she spoke.

"Oh goddess, accept my offering."

She hoped Iris could still hear her through her broken breath. Her first thought was that she should contact Chiron, tell him that Percy was gone, Tyson and Grover were lost and she had been left alone in the place she'd practically begged to go and was in clear need of help. Then her mind suggested that she contact Hephaestus to say that the telekhines had been destroyed but the loudest voice in her head was screaming at her to contact him.

"Show me Percy Jackson, em at Mount Saint Helen's?"

The image flickered for a second. Then a faint scene came into view.

A beach? She couldn't see properly but it was definitely on the shore. Beside it were tropical trees and plants. It was almost how she'd imagined the island in Lord of the Flies. The sand looked perfectly dry apart from one patch of damp ground. On top of it was a tall figure, not very visible but she'd recognise her best friend in the midst of a crowd of one million black haired, green eyed boys.

His face had spots of darkness on it. Bruises, she guessed. He was lying awkwardly on the floor as though he'd been dropped from twenty-thousand feet.

"Percy!" She screamed but he didn't answer. He didn't even move. His eyes remained closed but what scared her most of all was his chest, his shirt had been destroyed and it was clear.

His chest wasn't moving.

................................................................................................................................................................

She bit her lip and continued sprinting, acting as if the ground was a million telekhines and she stomped on each inch.

She refused to think of what she had seen. Her breath was gone from praying to Asclepius but she didn't have another drachma to check.

The spider was speeding ahead again and she knew she couldn't be far from Hephaestus anymore. A tiny bit of relief caught her when she saw Eta, the sign of Hephaestus.

The familiar sound of bashing hammers caught her ears as she burst through the doors.

If the god was alarmed at her sudden appearance as he didn't make it obvious but merely looked up from his work.

"Well, how did it go?"

Her breathing was loud and her face told the story.

"He....he....Percy....gone....and"

"Slow down, lass. This wouldn't have anything to do with the eruption would it, now?"

She nodded slowly, unable to _bring herself to say the proper words._

All at once, she burst out in explanation and at the point of telling him that she'd abadoned her friend, her eyes fogged up but she had to admit, Hephaestus was a good listener.

"We have to see if he's okay!"

He frowned.

"You can barely stand, girl, lie down for a minute."

She didn't want to but she sat on a small chair. Hephaestus murmured a word in Greek. She recognised it as her head fell.

"Sleep."

................................................................................................................................................................

"Annabeth?"

"Woah, look."

"Her eyes...."

"Annabeth?"

A million voices were shooting at her. Her eyes were flicking open. One face was quickly recognised.

"Ch....Chiron?"

"Yes, dear. How are you feeling?"

She moaned groggily but Chiron shushed her.

"Percy?"

The faces around her suddenly looked down and her heart sank deeper than Tartarus.

"He....he hasn't come... back...."

"No. Not yet, do you rem......"

His voice trailed off as her eyes rolled back into her head and everything went blank.

................................................................................................................................................................

**Poor Annabeth. Next chapter will mostly likely be Friday (sorry!)**

**Reviews are so welcome!**

**(Hint, hint)**

**LF xoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay. I mean seriously, teachers tell you _have _to study and then they go ahead and pile on the homework?**

**Anyhow...**

**Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park**

**................................................................................................................................................................**

She waited. A day, two, three. They seemed to zip by. But none of them brought the thing she _needed_ most.

She'd received sympathetic looks from everyone and a few had gone to congratulate her on navigating her way through the Labyrinth.

'Great job I did too.' She thought bitterly as they turned to leave.

But sympathetic looks wouldn't bring him back.

Chiron had told her that when she felt ready she could return to her usual routine but she channeled all her anger and frustration of his abscence at the innocent dummies that lay in ribbons on the arena floor where she'd carelessly left them after a furious training session against herself.

Most of her anger would be transformed into tears at the end.

Silena Beauregard from the Aphrodite cabin was very comforting at times though. Somehow, she knew exactly how Annabeth was feeling.

Guilt from just _abandoning _him. Loneliness. He was her best friend. But sadness welled inside her each time his name was mentioned, each time she stared at the Poseidon cabin or the Poseidon

table, or each time she glanced at her necklace where the bead of a trident was visible in celebration of the first son of Poseidon in decades.

But Silena didn't judge her, her understanding personality was a break from the other campers secretely thinking that she had left her friends in a maze to die.

But Silena wasn't with her when Chiron brought it up. Neither was Thalia, Luke, Grover or the one she needed most, Percy. She was alone in body and mind.

"It's nearly been two weeks, Annabeth. We, Mr. D and I feel that it is time to ...._burn the shroud._"

Her grey eyes looked so helpless and it caught him off guard as he was well used to looking at the self-confident daughter of Athena with all the answers.

"But there's still a chance he'll come back. I mean, heroes have been lost for much longer than a fortnight...."

"This is true. But with the battle nearing, I'm afraid we can't continue waiting for much longer."

His voice was firm and strict. He'd only ever used that voice with her once before. The night Thalia had died. She'd been bawling her eyes out when he told her that Thalia would've been happier as a tree. She couldn't believe she fell for such a lie but it was comnforting to hear someone older telling her that everything would be okay.

But deep inside her she knew that this time it wouldn't be.

A tiny bit of hope that was kindling inside her was slowly burning out as he spoke.

"I understand how you feel, my girl. He was very dear to you....."

"He's not dead."

He dipped his head slightly, knowing that what he was about to say would make her angrier than he'd ever seen her.

"We've received no news from Hephaestus as to his whereabouts....."

"That means you have no proof as to where he is. It does, in no way, mean he is dead_."_

"He was very dear to you. You have had a hard fatal flaw is hubris, yes, deathly pride but another flaw in you would be your dependancy. Annabeth, when you first arrived with Luke and Thalia, I knew immediately who your mother was. Do you know why?"

She glanced up at him and sensed he wouldn't continue until he heard her at least speak.

"I don't know. My eyes?"

"No. Well, they were strong factors but I knew immediately when the first words shot out of your mouth. You were sure of the situation, and knew who to stick by. And you stuck by Luke. Your loyalty to him and intelligence used made it inevitable to see how like your mother you are. Forgive me, but my first thought of when Luke left was that you'd soon by joining him. I thought you were siblings when you arrived but the owl and the caduceus proved me wrong. But you always acted like siblings. I once thought myself that you maybe thought.......yes well, it seems I was wrong about quite a lot of things involving you."

"What did you think?" She asked.

He hesitated slightly.

"Aphrodite knows."

She looked down slightly.

"No. No, I didn't."

"I see that now. But our main focus must be the battle, you of all people, I would expect to understand that."

She inhaled loudly, knowing that the next sentence that came out of his mouth would be concerning Percy's shroud.

"I think it best we hold the funeral on Monday."

The reality dawned on her suddenly, like the sky falling down onto her shoulders again and her breath unevened rapidly. Tears fell like rocks onto the small coffee table and she was alarmed by her release of emotion from her.

They continued to fall as Chiron handed her a tissue.

She muffled her cries in it and kept it to her face to wipe the growing tears. He didn't say anything for a while. There was an awkward silence in where she kept it to her face just to make sure she wouldn't have to speak.

"Monday. And I thought perhaps I could ask Charles to craft a shroud out of burning..."

"I'd like to make it."

"Are you....would you be okay to...."

"I want to make it."

"And there is the case of the burner. As Percy had no siblings...."

"He's not dead."

"As Percy has no siblings, I thought that you would be the most appropriate burner. He'd had wanted it to be you."

She sniffed as he said that last part.

"And I trust your speech..."

"Will be ready."

He nodded but was taken aback by the sudden hostility in her voice. He stood up, said that she could stay as long as she wished and left her with a caring nod, scared that he might have hurt her too suddenly but decided that if Annabeth was strong enough to handle Thalia's death and Luke's betrayal, that she could handle this.

She was a resourceful girl. Incredibly intelligent and her ability to handle such situations with so much care that she was one of his favorite campers for decades.

He had no doubt. She would get through this. She could handle this.

But he was wrong.

Her body shrunk in the chair she sat and her eyes welled up again, thinking of what she would say and how she would create a shroud good enough to commemorate her best friend, the bravest boy she ever knew.

**I know it's been long but I hope I made it worth the wait?**

**I hope to finish this (maybe) before my Summer exams which start on the 31rst? Probably not but I'll be posting randomly.**

**Reviews are most welcome and are what practically keep me alive for another day! So please, if you would?**

**LF xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	15. Chapter 15

**If anyone here has read Eddie Malone and the Gang with No Name, PM me. If you haven't, Read them. Read them right now!**

**This is the only chapter in Annabeth's point of view. I don't know, I don't like saying "POV" Only the dream is on her point of view though.**

**LF xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**................................................................................................................................................................**

_My surroundings were blurred but you didn't have to be Katie Gardner to recognise the beauty of this place. The trees were draping down and were placed beautifully beside a small sea shore with the scent of tropical fruits filling my senses._

_It was night-time. Beside me was a lace of bright, white flowers that shone in the pale light of the moon. I felt them inbetween my fingers and they were absolutely amazing. They're scent was more like a mixture of jasmine and vanilla. _

_I stood up slowly, afraid of nothing. I felt peaceful here, as though all my problems had ended and all that was left was an eternity in this paradisic heaven. The sea glittered in the light from Artemis' realm and the stars were prettier than I had ever seen them. _

_This sky was untouched by pollution. Millions and millions of stars shone so brightly that my mind gave way for a second. The sky was as it should be. Before the mortals, one in particular came to my mind, destroyed it with their careless use of electricity and dumping their rubbish within walking distance of a rubbish bin._

_There was a soft breeze, a friendly one, playing with my hair and throwing it to and fro. I placed my palm out to feel it properly._

_Then a girl walked in front of me._

_For a second, I thought I recognised her._

_She was beautiful. But it was natural-beauty, no artificial chemicals lay on her pale skin and the breeze played with her hair just as it had mine. She wore a small grecian-style dress, like my mother, and looked only a year or two older than me. Her eyes were captivating. A soft, dark blue. They shimmered as though someone had sprayed them with silver glitter._

_Her hand reached out, I thought to touch me, but her hand went through me. I inhaled as it did and skirted around her. Her hair was swept over her right shoulder._

_She was reaching for something._

_I stared with her down at the sand. I thought it was empty sand. But a small patch of water lay where I had been sitting and I stared in interest at the body on the gound._

"_Hush, little hero."_

_Her voice was like velvet. Soft and comforting, as though she were singing. She bent down and sat on her knees. _

_The body shifted. My vision was blurred for a minute but then my breath was completely kidnapped._

_The son of Poseidon lay, his face and body had clear cuts and bruises, on the ground with his eyes closed, just as I had seen him in the iris message but this time his chest pumped up and down, circulating air through his lungs._

_His lip was split and I bent down beside her to help him._

_I reached with my right hand. It passed straight through his head. I tried again but I had clearly turned transparent._

_I turned to the girl, but she didn't notice me either. Her attention was focused on him completely as though she were studying. She placed her fingers on his lips gently. His eyes fluttered open slightly._

_A flash of sea-green answered my prayers that Asclepius had clearly received._

"_Percy..." I sighed but he didn't even look at me._

_His eyes were focused on her and her fingers lingering on his mouth._

"_W...wh...what?......"_

_His voice filled me with relief as though it had confirmed his existence. She moved her fingers and used them to gently brush his black hair away from his face. He tried to speak again but she shushed him with her calming voice._

"_Hush, my hero. You have been sleeping for long. You fell from the sky."_

"_W...what?"_

_I was amazed at his density._

_His hands lay by his side. She brought her hand over to his cheek and stroked it once. I felt a small eruption in my stomach as though someone had placed a bale of dynamite in it and it had just exploded._

"_What is your name?" She asked._

"_I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."_

_She allowed herself a little smile but then pulled her face away and looked at me. For a second, I thought she could see me but her eyes burned through me and stared at the sea as Percy tried to sit up. I immediately moved to help him but bit my lip as my hands fell through his chest._

"_You must rest."_

"_Who are y...you?"_

_She paused. I placed a questioning look on my face as I tried to decipher who she was but nothing came to mind. Were she a monster, she would've attacked him when he was weak, were she Circe, I would've recognised her and so would Percy._

_I frowned slightly as she leaned back away from him but their eyes still connected._

"_I am Calypso."_

_The air flew from my lungs._

................................................................................................................................................................

She woke withher legs hanging off the side of her bunk. The blanket had fallen off her and lay discarded on the floor.

She took a few breaths before reaching over to her bedside table for her laptop. She knew it was about three a.m but she felt she wouldn't be able to sleep if she didn't know right away.

She'd heard of Calypso. She just kept getting her mixed up with other mythical women in mythology. She opened the internet and typed in "Calypso Greek Mythology."

Images came up but she clicked out of it. Instead she clicked on the most promising server that came up.

She scrolled down, speed-reading through that she was Atlas' and Tethys' daughter and was imprisoned on the isle of her birth, Ogygia. She took great care in reading the next paragraph.

_Calypso is remembered most for her role in __Homer__'s __Odyssey__, in which she imprisons the fabled __Greek__ hero __Odysseus__ on her island in order to make him her immortal husband. Calypso kept __Odysseus__ hostage at __Ogygia__ for seven years. __Odysseus__, however, wants to return home to his beloved wife __Penelope__. His patron goddess __Athena__ asks __Zeus__ to order the release of Odysseus from the island, and Zeus sends Hermes to tell Calypso to set Odysseus free._

Her eyes widened at the part about Calypso holding Oddyseus captive for seven years. Seven years. And if there was one thing she knew about myths, it was that they grew more intelligent and cunning. If a seductress like Calypso could hold the genius Oddyseus captive for seven years, Zeus knew how long she'd hold Percy. That was if she even had Percy.

As Mercutio stated "Dreamers often lie". But he said nothing about demi-god dreams.

She closed her eyes tightly at the word "seductress." That word didn't mean "just friends", she knew all too well. Seductresses were the old equivalent of modern day _sluts_.

She heard some shuffling and immediately shut down the front of her laptop. But a voice called out from the darkness.

"Annabeth? What're you...."

"Go back to sleep."

"Oh, are you still working on the shroud?"

She recognised her sister, Olivia's voice and turned to her right where she'd left the shroud.

It was made of green silk. A light turquoise trident stood majestically in the middle surrounded by satin-stitched foam-waves. The green silk was draped around as a border and she would have been happy with it, but she would have been fulfilled had he been by her side.

But she'd lost.

He was a prisoner on Ogygia, possibly. And she was going to find him.

**Good? Bad? I know I made Calypso sound like a slut but in Annabeth's eyes I think she would've appeared as such, though I quite liked Calypso. I think I shall pair her with someone........**

**Anyhow, keep those rev**i**ews coming!**

**LF xoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Song choice: Vanilla Twilight by Owl City**

**Thank you! Nearly forty reviews! The most I've ever received on a story on fan fiction! **

**This is the funeral, yes, you guessed it.**

**........................................................................................................................**

The folded piece of paper was held onto tightly by her anxious hands. Her carefully written speech. She'd spent days writing it out and still it wasn't enough to commemorate her best friend, who, she sighed with relief, wasn't dead as most had assumed but he was being held captive by Calypso, which was nearly as bad.

But she'd come up with a plan. After the funeral she would pack her things and make another trip through the Labyrinth and see if she could retrace her steps. It was a very long-shot but she knew he'd do it for her.

She stepped out of her cabin, dressed like most, in black. Black jeans, black t-shirt and a sweatshirt. She tied her hair back and tried to make herself look presentable but knew that no one, including herself, gave a damn about what she looked like.

It was a humid day. She thought it should been raining. Zeus could've at least let the entire country mourn the loss of her dearest friend.

The sea was rough, though. As though it was fighting a million battles. Waves rose higher than she'd ever seen them. She'd taken a small walk down just to see how Poseidon's realm was.

"I will find him." She whispered lightly but sensed that someone was listening.

It wasn't its usual green-y colour but was grey. Grey like her eyes and how often they had been compared. Grey meant intelligence, apparently.

But not that day.

That day, grey meant death.

She'd asked Silena to decorate the place where the funeral would be held and as she passed by it, she had to admit, that if Percy were there, he would've liked it for sure.

She looked down on her speech again. She'd started off with the obvious fact that he was the bravest friend she'd ever had. She'd moved on to say that his last act was an act of the up most bravery and intelligence despite who he was and that she could never forgive herself. Her fingers rubbed lightly over the part where she mentioned the first time she saw him, how the three of them had rescued the lightning bolt, how they'd run away together to find Grover, how he'd disobeyed direct orders from Chiron just to save her , how he'd promised to help her on her quest without time for blinking and how he'd given his life so she could escape.

The entire camp would remember him as the bravest boy to ever set foot past the boundary.

...............................................................................................................................

Chiron led her over towards the place where every single demigod sat desolate as though sensing the loss in the air. He'd read over her speech and told her that it did him so much justice but mentally she disagreed. It would never do him justice. Not even for a second.

She placed her carefully embroidered shroud on the top of the stand and bowed before it as a sign of faith to his father. Everyone followed by dipping their heads in respect.

She took the front seat beside Chiron and received encouraging shoulder pats from Silena and Beckendorf behind her. Chiron stood to start the commemorative mass.

He started off in Greek. Blessing every god and cabin for their individual work. He blessed the Hephaestus cabin for crafting the altar. Blessed the Hermes cabin for providing food for the occasion, then the Aphrodite for the decoration. Then finally the Athena cabin, for crafting the shroud so beautifully.

Her page fluttered to the ground but she picked it up fairly quickly, as Silena pointed it out to her .

Chiron cleared his throat.

"As his best living friend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, would like to say a few words on his behalf."

Walking up to the stand felt like an eternity. All heads turned to her as she moved slowly towards the stand with her speech in hand.

She took a deep breath and ordered her tears to disintegrate as she spoke.

For a mere second, she thought she saw movement down the back. A piece of black but her mind hadn't been nearly as well focused since the day she left and she turned back to the crowd.

She swallowed.

"He.....Percy..,he was the bravest friend I ever had....he, he's right there!"

A flash of black hair showed at the back of the arena. Then a very familiar face emerged from behind everyone and she felt her lungs explode, realising she'd been holding her breath.

"Percy....."

She breathed and sprinted towards him. Everyone's eyes followed her as Chiron galloped swiftly behind her. Everyone got up to see what all the fuss was about.

A tall boy, with a ripped shirt, stood awkwardly with his black hair hanging over the side of face and his eyes were the same green. A lot of sighs went up from the crowd as Chiron passed her to greet the lost hero.

"Jackson...."

"He's back?"

But one voice silenced all the others.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She pushed past all the approaching demigods and pressed her body against his, just to make sure it was really him, that he was really there.

"How did you....I mean, why the hell didn't you contact us!"

She withdrew from him realising she'd made a scene but still her touch lingered on both of them.

"Annabeth, I...." He started but he sounded weak.

"Annabeth, help him inside, He will need rest."

She gripped his arm and led him towards the big House with Chiron leading the way and the other demigods left standing there, gob-smacked that he'd arrived home.

"Where were you?" She asked again when they were safely inside the Big House. His eyes bore into her.

"I was on this island."

"For two weeks?"

"She said....Hephaestus said he didn't know how long it would take?"

"She?"

But they were interrupted by the sound of Chiron indicating to them to sit and they listened eagerly to his story.

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**LF xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Of course, I had to dedicate a chapter to hating R.E.D. You should know who she is and by my other disclaimers how much I dislike her with a burning passion.**

**Song choice: Bohemian Like You by The Dandy Warhols**

**Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas Rick Riordan. (yay, now I don't have to study French tonight!)**

**................................................................................................................................................................**

She sulked slightly as they made their way to the Mall. She kept messing with her knife, just passing it back and forth in her hand. He eyed her suspiciously.

"What're you doing?" His voice sounded slightly demeaning though she knew he wouldn't have meant it like that.

She sucked in her cheeks slightly.

"Well, you know practically nothing about this g....mortal. She could, of course, be some sort of monster and I'm not walking in there unprepared."

He looked guiltily to the floor.

"Rachel's not a monster. You won't need it."

'Doesn't mean I won't want to use it' she thought and continued passing it through her hands delicately.

They didn't walk in silence but their small conversations were awkward and Annabeth didn't do anything to prevent it. She noticed, though, that he'd become a lot more distant with his emotions since he came back.

That always managed to perk her up. The fact that he came back, even though he hadn't even mentioned Calypso but he often turned away and she'd feel slightly odd. There was a small tinge of guilt but mostly there was a small fire in her that ignited if he mentioned the island or the mortal.

She refused the thought that she was jealous. She shouldn't be jealous. He came back, back from the fairest girl since Helen of Troy but for some reason she couldn't help but feel envious of the time she shared with him.

The day he came back, she felt as though she could do anything. She was happier than she'd ever been before, happier than when she'd first met Luke and Thalia, happier than when Thalia came back. Happier than when her father had asked her to move back in.

She gripped onto the hilt of her knife tighter as her thoughts drifted to the moment he'd said they needed her help. They _neeeded a mortal_. But, though she would never admit it, it wasn't the fact that she was a mortal that angered her.

They entered through the mechanical doors and she took a tiny moment to admire the hinges on the side.

The stood in the hall-way for a minute, looking around to see if some huge clue would come and hit them over the head. Percy stopped. Annabeth followed his gaze towards a bunch of kids in the corner, surrounding a row of statues.

"What?" She asked, oblivious to what he was looking at. He pointed specifically to the gold statue on the side. She nodded and the two of them walked up towards the row of different coloured statues.

The gold girl stood on a stand and didn't move. Everything was gold, even strands in her ginger hair were tinted with gold glitter. Her eyes didn't even flutter towards them.

"Maybe we should push her over?" Annabeth suggested whilst waving her hand in front of the gold girl but she got no responce from Rachel and a sceptical look from Percy.

She placed a look of tiny distaste on her face and stood back to let Percy take over. He shot her a smile and she looked away, hoping no one noticed her tanned cheeks turn red.

After about a minute of waiting, Rachel stood down and a small boy stood up and took up a pose that strongly resembled the statue of James Larkin. She mused for a second about it until Percy called her over to them. She gave the small boy a thumbs up and walked slowly over to them.

She kept her face neutral as she strided towards them, ignoring Percy's encouraging grin.

"So, you guys want to get some coffee?"

"Eh, yeah. I guess. Annabeth?" He prodded telling her with his eyes not to make some witty comment, even though she had about six armed and ready.

She shrugged.

"Yes. Okay."

**................................................................................................................................................................**

They walked towards the small coffee shop on the right wing of the building. She gave Grover a sad thought, thinking of how much he'd love some coffee, or even a cappuchino.

Rachel led them towards a set of four seats beside the small window and handed out menus. Annabeth raised an eyebrow slightly, clearly saying that she wasn't incapable but said nothing and ignored the pleading look she was receiving.

"Uggh, I've been craving a latte all day. How about you guys?" She broke in.

Percy looked at the table.

"I'm fine. Skint."

"Oh, I'll get you something if you like?" Rachel offered but Annabeth stood up.

"No, it's fine. I owe him anyway." She shot Percy a knowing look but he called her.

"No, you don't owe me."

She raised her right eyebrow.

"Yes, I do."

Rachel looked at them both quizzically.

"You would've done the same for me."

She blinked down.

"What do you want?"

"I'm fine."

"Blue smoothie it is."

She rushed off with Rachel before he could protest.

................................................................................................................................................................

"Em, Annabelle, what was that about?"

Annabeth was caught off guard by her sudden interaction. She tried to look superior but Rachel was nearly her exact height so she settled for a slight disapproving look.

"Annabeth." She corrected.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Don't worry about it."

"So what were you talking about? Like, owing him?"

Annabeth didn't answer straight away.

"Look, no offence, okay, but its not something I really feel like sharing?"

She turned to see Rachel's expression but found herself staring at a blank wall and that Rachel's figure was retreating towards their table with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Can I help you?" The boy behind the counter asked her and her attention was brought back to the menu above her head.

"One blueberry burst and one mango tango, please."

She shot Rachel's back a glare and grapped the two cups and headed towards them.

Percy thanked her for the smoothie and the fact that it was blue. Rachel's eyes narrowed and Annabeth took some pleasure out of the fact that she wasn't clued into everything.

"You need my help?"

There was that word again. That _need_. She'd always counted on herself and it took a lot for her to even admit to herself that she needed Percy, but to tell a mortal she resented that she needed her help? No way in Tartarus.

Percy kicked her foot slightly under the table. She shot him a glare so fierce but rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe."

................................................................................................................................................................

**Any Victoire and Teddy fans, check out my new story that I shall be posting tomorrow or tonight.**

**LF xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan?

I skipped a while, this is when Percy goes in by himself and leaves Annabeth, Rachel and Nico behind but they follow.

Song Choice: Damn Girl by the All American Rejects (yes, I am obsessed with them)

................................................................................................................................................................

"No, it's way too dangerous, Percy." She protested at his idea but she knew by the look on his face that he couldn't be persuaded otherwise. He was just as stubborn as she was.

"I'll be fine. You three stay here."

She moved away from Rachel and Nico and whispered urgently.

"I, I want to fight him, Percy."

He moved his mouth down to her ear and for a second she thought he might kiss her, but he merely whispered back.

"Out of the three of you , you're the only one who can fight. Rachel's a mortal, they'll take her as a snack and not think twice and Nico, well, he hasn't had proper training like you. Either one of us has to go."

"I'll go."

"No! I don't want you to get hurt up there, Annabeth."

She frowned and reached to her pocket.

"Here, take this."

She brought out her Yankees cap and messed with it in her hands for a second before handing it to him. Their fingers brushed against each other as it passed from one to another.

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain."

He nodded but for a second looked slightly disappointed as though he was expecting something else

She took a step back and he turned his head.

"Percy."

She called him back and he turned, curiously.

"Kick his ass."

He smiled slightly, which made it worthwhile.

................................................................................................................................................................

Nico sat on the wall looking down on the stones on the floor. Rachel sat in the gravel and arranged some of them to make up some sort of monster. Annabeth paced slowly up and down whilst holding her blade.

After five minutes of his departure, she got restless. How was she supposed to wait and see what would happen to him when he was metres away?

Finally, she stood up abruptly and drew her blade.

"I'm going to find out what's happening."

Rachel and Nico looked up from their aimless time-wasting games to see Annabeth walking towards the building.

"Annabeth." Nico called but Rachel started following her. Nico followed both of them, but was determined to keep them out here.

They caught up with her but she kept walking until Nico had to drag her shoulder back.

"You two stay here." She said and started up again but they both grabbed at either arm.

"Percy said to stay here." Rachel said.

Annabeth turned to her furiously.

"Listen, mortal. I'm going up there to help my best friend defeat these sadistic monsters. Percy says a lot of things but most of the time he acts all brave to make me feel better. And it doesn't work because each time he does something for me, he ends up hurt! So I'm going up there because he's my best friend, and I owe him my life about sixteen hundred times over!"

She pushed past Rachel forcefully and began walking up again. About a minute later she heard footsteps behind her and turned angrily and expected to see Nico.

It was the red-head.

"Rachel, you can't come."

She liked the fact that it made Rachel look like a kid tagging along uninvited.

"Percy's my friend too and I want to help _him_."

Annabeth's grey eyes flashed the way they did when she got livid.

"You're a mortal. You won't be able to fight them. You won't be able to defend yourself. It's best if you stay here with Nico."

Nico spoke up.

"If one of us goes, we all go Annabeth."

She turned to him.

"Then how come Percy got to go alone? This is my fight too! Yeah, he's the child of the prophecy but the boy who practically _raised_ me is in there about to kill him and I've already made my choice of who I'm backing. I am _**not **_going to stand out here and wait for one of them to emerge!" They both quietened at the ferocious tone of her voice and stood desolate as she turned to the building.

Suddenly, Percy burst through the doors and started sprinting towards them. Luke's figure sped after him with a truckload of monsters following close at heels.

"Annabeth, move!" Percy shouted at her and grabbed her arms. But not before she saw him. Her brother, snarling in their way. His hair was cropped but otherwise looked normal, he was as tall as he always was, and he hadn't gained any weight. Nothing wrong with his body. But his eyes. His head-turning, pale blue eyes.

Blue had turned to gold.

Unnatural gold. Pure gold as though someone had dripped paint into them and it had solidafied. She gasped and the only reason she could move was the fact that Percy was propelling her with him in his stride.

Something wizzed past her face. Something blue. They turned their heads back to Luke who looked temporarily stunned. Gold flickered slightly to blue for a mere second.

"Luke!" She called but Percy was pulling her again forward and away. He was saving her again. But in her mind she didn't need to be saved. Luke was the first person to care about her. Why was she running?

It hit her like a brick.

For nearly four years, she'd been praying that he'd return, that he'd be welcomed back like a hero, Thalia would quit the Hunters and they'd all be some happy family. Camp would turn into some magical haven of peace and nature and where worries were no long welcome. They'd be happy. Percy wouldn't have his prophecy. The two of them would be better friends. He wouldn't have to risk his life for her. Her father would be loving. The gods would appreciate their children more. It'd be like the Isles of Blest on earth.

Tears dripped down her face as she glanced back at his vicious stance and his insane laughter.

It wasn't Luke.

He wasn't there. He wouldn't return. Thalia wouldn't return. Camp would be more like Tartarus where each time she'd set foot there, it'd be like problems hitting her hard with knwoledge she couldn't beat like the fact that the boy she admired above all others would serve the Crooked one. Percy would have his prophecy.

It was all her fault. She was like King Midas; everything she touched was turned to gold or in her case, was destroyed.

She stumbled forward and would've fallen were he not holding her. Her eyes blurred with sudden realisation.

For the last three years, she'd been delusional.

Rachel and Nico joined them on their race towards the Labyrinth. He gripped her hand tighter as if she would suddenly turn to Luke and beg.

She stiffened up her body and followed him.

................................................................................................................................................................

Usually, she'd try to hide her emotions. They clogged the brain with aimless mutterings. She was quite good at hiding her feelings.

But now she'd broken down.

Her head felt heavy. Her body felt as though it had been punched by a cannonball. She'd felt horrible about snapping at Percy about Luke but he needed to know that Luke hadn't always been this power-hungry fool.

She felt all three pairs of their eyes on her but didn't think much of it.

Percy muttered something to them, she couldn't hear properly under the sound of her muffled cries.

She felt a hand on her arm. She brought her head up to see Percy. She desperately tried to wipe her tears but was shocked to find him bringing his fingers up to wipe them for her. She stiffenedas his gentle fingers brushed by her soaked eyes.

"Annabeth, I'm really sorry....."

"It wasn't your fault."

He hesitated before drawing his hand back. His touch lingered on her face.

He blinked his perfect eyes and held them closed for a second.

He placed his hand in his pocket. A flash of blue as he pressed her cap back in her hand. She smiled gratefully.

"Thanks for it."

"I owed you."

He exhaled loudly.

"No. No, you don't."

She narrowed her eyes slightly, confused.

"What? Percy, you nearly got blown up because of me! You were nearly killed by the Sirens because of me! You were turned into a guinea pig because of me! You hate to fight at Mount Tam because I was stupid enough to get myself kidnapped, and..."

"Do not call yourself stupid."

"I am! I thought I was ready for a quest but I couldn't even help my own friends! Grover and Tyson are gone and when I lost you, I...."

"Shush. We'll find them."

She blinked back tears.

"Percy, I...."

She felt a shiver up her body as he took her hand in hers. She remembered the day of her prophecy. She felt a lump in her throat.

_And lose a love to worse than death._

And here he was, her love. She nearly wasted away when she thought he was dead. She couldn't go through that again. She looked back into his eyes again, this time realising how much she _needed_ him.

"We need to keep moving."

"Why does everyone keep using that word." She mumbled but he didn't hear. Instead she stood up and followed him.

She'd follow him anywhere.

................................................................................................................................................................

**If you LOVE Percabeth, I'm writing a new one-shot about it, so hang about!**

**R&R?**

**LF xoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**After the battle, before and during the last scene at Half-Blood hill, where and I quote "she never looked back once."**

**Song choice: Apologise by Timbalnd featuring One Republic**

**...**

She needed to get out. Desperately.

His life and hers depended on it. She couldn't live with herself if he died. Not because of her stupid prophecy. She took another deep breath and gave Katie Gardner a brave smile as she wrapped the bandage around her broken arm.

"There, that should do for the time being. Until one of the Apollo kid's come back." She said, not meeting Katie's eye. Instead, she looked towards the distance, towards nothing.

"Annabeth? Hello? Earth calling!"

She snapped her head towards her, alarmed that she had lost concentration. She reached over to her hand with her left, unbroken hand and nodded.

"I'm really sorry to hear about Luke."

Though she'd seen it, she wasn't ready to face up to the fact. The fact that her friend Luke was gone and wouldn't be returning. He'd abandoned her. He'd hosted Kronos.

Instead of answering, she pulled away gently from Katie and exhaled.

"Yeah, well..."

She trailed off and looked at the floor again. It was muddy and had footprints staining every part, well footprints and claw-marks. She traced over one that she recognised to be a demon.

"Annabeth?" It wasn't Katie's voice. She turned and saw Percy with a look of relief on his face. She had to admit, she swelled with happiness to see him alive and well.

She walked towards him with an expressionless face. He looked a bit worried, she couldn't help thinking he looked cute when his eyebrows scrunched up and his lips pressed against one another. She inhaled before reaching him and blinked slowly before speaking.

"Lee...I saw him die." Was the first thing that came to mind. She had seen him fall at the hand of Giant which she'd stabbed in the foot before stabbing it's thigh.

Percy stared at her with a face that was asking whether she was okay or not.

She nodded, without him needing to ask and he let a small breath out.

"Listen, Annabeth..."

She knew what he was going to say. He was either going to mention Luke or her prophecy but she knew she wouldn't be able to talk about either of them. She cut across him sharply and they were both very relieved.

"Help me with Leah."

He followed her towards the little Hermes camper that had broken a few ribs.

..**...**

She stared out towards the golden fleece and Pheleus. She let herself have a tiny moment of final happiness before condemning herself to a year of solitude. Her necklace tugged at her neck but she paid no attention to it. Her mind, which was usually making random calculations, was focused on the year to come without him.

'It was for the best' she decided but it didn't make her any less unhappy about what was to come.

She knocked out of her thoughts because her hair whipped into her face and into her eyes. She pushed it back furiously but found herself stiffening because of the sound of his voice.

"Annabeth."

She paused for a minute before turning to him. He too had a sad looking face but she guessed it was more the fact that next year he'd be sixteen. She cursed the Oracle of Delphi silently, uncaring whether she was blasted down by Apollo.

Prophecies.

They were the reason for her woe. His prophecy said he would die by making the fate of Olympus known. She'd known the prophecy since she was eleven but it didn't make her any less terrified.

And then there was her prophecy.

_And lose a love to worse than death._

She couldn't lose him but clearly their prophecies were intertwinned. He'd die. But she bit her lip and made a silent vow that she would die before him. She would make sure of it.

Death would be more welcome than to face his loss.

He sighed and broke the silence with a question she'd been dreading to face for her entire quest.

"What was the last line of your prophecy?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't really remember..."

"You know you can tell me."

She inhaled again, feeling compelled to spill everything, tell him how she felt, her prophecy, her reason to be but she stopped. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"And lose a love to worse than death."

His eyes remained clueless for a second before widening.

"Oh. So, Luke..."

"No! Look, for that time in my life, I had no one. He was the only one who took care of me and...after my dad, I _needed_ someone."

Her eyes beeseched him to listen but his focus was on the fact that Luke was her love.

"I can't think straight."

He said after two minutes but didn't move.

"What's there to think about?" She whined, her voice sounding as if she'd given up all hope. She turned to him and saw the hurt in his eyes and it made her want to throw up.

"Percy...I _need _time. I'll...I'll keep in touch."

"But aren't you...?" He pointed to the bottom of the hill but she shook her head.

"No. No, I'm leaving later. We need plans for next summer."

"Do you need help or...?"

"You have to go home to your mum, Percy. I'll...I'll call you soon." Her voice wavered.

She turned for a second, praying to her mother that he would not see the tears augumenting from her eyes like raindrops. They rushed down. She made herself look forward. No turning back, whatsoever.

But as she reached her cabin, she couldn't help it.

She stared back to his figure but found that it had gone, along with her hopes and dreams in life.

**...**

**Was denkst du? Magst du das? Oder hasst du das?**

**Haha, now I don't have to study for German. Score!**

**LF xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is a scene I made up in my crazy, little head.**

**It involves Annabeth finding out that Percy is going on a mission to blow up the Princess Andromeda. Okey-dokey?**

**LF xoxo**

**Oh wait, Song Choice: Here Without You by 3 Doors Down.**

**...**

She reached the top of the hill quickly, blocking all memory of last year from her head.

That year had been her worst. Worse than when she'd been on her own at six years old. Worse than Thalia dying. Worse than Luke leaving.

She'd been relieved to get a break from school. Her grades had been slipping and her concentration was non-existant. She'd even received her first detention for screaming at a teacher and calling him "An insufferable idiot."

Her father and step-mother had tried to speak to her, tried to coax her out of her room but she'd pretend she was fine whilst inside her, nothing made sense. Nothing.

Her head felt heavy even thinking of her last year. She inhaled deeply, saying the same words over and over in her head that she'd been telling herself for the last year. Oddly enough, she often heard her mother's voice sayin them.

"Separation is best for both of us."

She reached the Big House, slowly trudging up the steps she'd cried on. But she knew how much she'd grown in the last year. She'd become more mature.

Mr. D was absent due to the battle with Typhon, who was growing and getting nearer and nearer everyday. She wondered if her mother was okay, fighting Typhon was nearly impossible, even for a god. Even the goddess of battle strategy.

She heard the faint sound of hoofs and walked towards the large room in the middle of the Big House.

Chiron stood, with Beckendorf, the Stoll brothers, Michael Yew and strangely Silena Beauregard. They sat crowding over a small coffee table. Travis had a golden drachma in his hand and was tossing it up and down in the air.

"Eh,..hi?"

They all turned to her, alarmed. Silena stared at her with a mixture of terror and sympathy. The Stoll brothers and Michael Yew looked to the ground and Beckendorf rubbed Silena's shoulders comfortingly.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked suspiciously. None, but Chiron met her eyes.

"We've planned out an attack on the on-coming ship, the Princess Andromeda." He spoke, barely giving any detail to his words. Annabeth walked over to them slowly and sat beside Silena, who sniffed and gripped Annabeth's arm with a small, brave smile.

She scrunched up her eyebrows in a questioning manner but Chiron continued.

"It scheduled for next Wednesday."

"Yes?"

He nodded and she recieved six sad glances as Beckendorf spoke.

"I'm going."

Silena pouted and let out a small cry of protest as he reached over to hold her hand. Annabeth was still confused as she looked at them all individually again.

"Who else? Who else is going? You can't exactly plan an attack on a segregated boat with one person." She stated plainly and looked over at them.

"No. There are two going."

She raised an eyebrow to him.

"So, Beckendorf and...?"

She prompted but it seemed they were all reluctant to answer her.

"Me?" She asked.

"No, Annabeth. We need you here for planning with your siblings. We are sending Charles."

"And who else?" She asked, getting sick of not knowing.

"Charles and Perseus."

"Perseus? Percy!" She said a little too loudly. She looked at all of them.

"But Luke is..."

"Yes, _Kronos _is on board."

"But they'll be killed! No, I mean Percy will be." She shot a sorry glance at Silena who muffled another cry.

"We have to..."

"I'll go. Instead of Percy. He...he won't...he will."

Chiron nodded.

"If Percy were to find out a mission was set for him, especially if you go in his place, Annabeth, he'd would go. I wouldn't be able to stop him. And that his sixteenth borthday is coming..."

"Don't even _mention_ it."

They were all taken aback by her sudden eruption into tears. Annabeth Chase, the strong-hearted, willful, mature, intelligent, the girl who always had the answer was in front of them, crying her sorrows with the daughter of Aphrodite comforting her. She brushed them away furiously and stared them full in the face.

"We will make sure everything goes to plan." Chiron said encouragingly.

"I'll make sure he's grand." Beckendorf chimed in and Annabeth realised how selfish she was acting. Silena was sitting right there, about to goi through the same thing and she wasn't bawling, She straightened up and nodded slightly.

**...**

Chiron went off to archery training and left them sitting around in the room. Travis proved to be quite comforting.

"I've got seven deadlies. This is the SB."

He threw a small metal ball in the air and caught it, presenting it to her.

"SB?"

"SB. The Stoll bomb. Once detonated, it lets out bursts of Greek Fire. Then you'll hear a chipping sound which means that in seven seconds, it will explode and destroy anything in the vicinity of 10 square miles. Extremely powerful. Luckily, the boys will be long gone when this little baby sets off. Right Connor?"

His brother agreed.

She smiled at both of them.

"Does Percy know?" She asked Silena who shook her head.

"No. We were about to but you came..."

"Let's do it now then." Her voice was emotionless.

"Oh, do you want to speak to him alone or...?"

"No. No, if you'd help that'd be great."

**...**

His figure appeared blurrily in front of them. He wasn't alone.

A small red-headed girl stood with her arms thrown tightly around him in a hug and a small package in her hand.

"Percy..."

Her whisper dragged on as she stared at her best friend embracing the mortal.

"Percy Jackson!" Silena's voice cut through the silence like a knife. His head snapped around. His beautiful head. His eyes widened at the sight of his best friend.

"Annabeth..."

Rachel Elizabeth Dare's arms dropped.

"What the hell?" Rachel muttered but was cut across by Annabeth and Percy.

"Annabeth, you haven't answered any of my cal..."

"Listen Seaweed, Chiron's got a job for you." She pointed very unsubtley at Rachel and turned her head to the side. Percy frowned.

"Rachel, give us a minute."

She looked at Annabeth for a secont, than walked away looking fairly put out.

"What's this job, then?"

**...**

**Vielen Dank an Franzi und Tortousity fur ihre Meinung!**

**LF xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is a small scene where Annabeth is watching Silena and Beckendorf say goodbye. Sobs!**

**It may be slightly short and I'm unsure if I am updating later on. Exams start tomorrow and I am in deep ****!**

**Anyhow,**

**Song Choice: What if? By Kate Winslet (yes, the actress)**

**...**

She walked up towards the stables, slowly. For some reason, her feet seemed to lead her there and for no apparent reason other than boredom did she comply.

The day was blissful, though it should not have been. She trudged up to the small entrance and paused for a second to fill her senses with the scent of apples from the pile on her right.

She heard a faint sob. She glanced up to the top of the stables but no one was there. She narrowed her eyes and trailed slowly up to the top. She was greeted by a familiar neigh that always made her think of Percy.

"Hey Blackjack." She smiled. The Pegasus looked like it was smiling too. It was times like these that she wished she could understand horses like Percy.

"What's wrong? Huh?" She stroked his blaze. He neighed again but shushed as she whispered promises of apples when he returned.

"You make sure he doesn't hurt himself, right? Come home without him and I'll sell you to a glue factory. Agreed?"

He looked as though he nodded so she patted his head and walked on, towards the cries that were getting louder.

She turned right at the top and saw it immediately.

Silena Beauregard stood, with Beckendorf's arms around her. She was crying; tears flowing graciously down her cheeks and neck. Annabeth shoved herself back at the wall, so not to interrupt.

Silena sniffed again.

"You shouldn't have to go. Neither should Percy. This isn't fair, Charlie!"

He started muttering soothing words but she wasn't listening.

"I...I can't _lose_ you."

Annabeth felt a lump in her own throat. She tried not to breathe too loudly but it was getting difficult as she could relate to everything Silena was saying.

Percy shouldn't have had to go. He'd done so much for camp. He found the lightning bolt, brought home the golden fleece and he'd risked his own life as though it was less important than anyone else's.

It wasn't. Not to her.

She kept listening with her head leaning against the wall.

"I have to, Sil. For my dad. For you. I want to make you safe and the only way I can be sure you will be is if I do this."

"But we have a chil..."

Annabeth's eyes widened.

She saw Beckendorf place a hand on Silena's stomach. He bent down and kissed it.

"My baby." He whispered.

Silena sniffed again.

"I can't deal with this. Not now."

Annabeth looked over again.

Beckendorf stood up and took Silena's hand in his, gently.

"Listen to me, Sil. I am going to be back with Percy. We are going to blast the Titan's out of the sky and then we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. The three of us. You, me and our little boy."

"Girl." Silena sniffed and Beckendorf chuckled.

"It could be a demon and I wouldn't care."

Annabeth blinked quickly. Silena was pregnant? But when? Suddenly a thought of her being in that situation struck her.

She, standing there, with a baby, with Percy, the father, hugging her protectively. It was just too _weird _to comprehend.

Silena cried again and Beckendorf sat her down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Everything's going to be okay." He kept repeating soothingly.

"Promise?" Silena sniffed.

Annabeth felt her face going hot. Not because of the pregnancy but because she had been so selfish in thinking that she was the only one in this situation. Silena was there, three feet away from her, letting the love of her life risk his life as she carried their child.

Annabeth couldn't stand it anymore.

"Beckendorf." She called.

The two of them snapped out of their trance and stared at her inquisitively.

"Annabeth?" Silena breathed.

Annabeth raised her hand up to her neck. Slowly, she removed her camp necklace that hung crookedly around her neck. It had always been her lucky charm. Ever since she received it, her luck had returned.

She braced it in her hand for a second before walking towards the two of them.

"Give him this. Please. Give him this and tell him I'm so sorry about this year. Tell him I was an idiot. Tell him I missed him so much. Please." Her voice cracked at the end and her foot slid from beneath her,

Silena helped her up.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

Beckendorf held her necklace in his hand and glanced down at it.

"Are you sure you want me to...?"

"Yes. Please tell him."

...

She looked at both of them as Beckendorf mounted Blackjack effortlessly. Silena was trying to look strong but failing as her blue eyes filled with soft tears.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I will always love you, Silena Sannabelle Beauregard. Forever." He shouted as loud as possible and Annabeth felt a smile creep on her face.

...

**In a moment of insanity I decided to make her pregnant.**

**Review?**

**LF oxox**


	22. Chapter 22

**Percy returns. I hate this chapter! Beckendorf!**

**Disclaimer: Let me see, I **_**don't **_**live in Texas, I **_**don't **_**have two kids and a wife, I am **_**not **_**a guy so you do the maths.**

**...**

Silena was a mess all day. Clarisse stayed with her but anyone who went by the Stables could hear her cries of despair for Beckendorf who had left two hours before.

Annabeth's face went red as Beckendorf sailed into the distance, thinking of Percy's expression when Beckendorf gave him her necklace and told him that she'd said she'd missed him so much.

She had, but as her mind had told her before "Separation is best for both of us".

"To hell with separation." She grumbled as she trudged towards her cabin.

It had never served her properly before aside from her father and she'd always regretted that. Had she not been too distant from Luke, he may have stayed. Her mind drifted back to one moment from her younger years, to when she was on the run. She blew out her cheeks and un-clicked the door to her cabin.

It was empty. She walked to her bunk; the one covered in mounts and mounts of papers and a powerful laptop left half open on her pillow.

She picked it up hesitantly and shut it down, ignoring the sign saying to wait. She reached for her knife from its sheath and for some odd reason that she didn't care to explain, she flipped it around in her hands for a few minutes, just savouring the fact that she only had a few days left before she had to use it against the person who gave it to her.

Outside, a few people were gathering around the bottom of the hill around where Thalia's pine used to rest.

Chiron stood majestically in front. She opened the door of her cabin curiously and a female voice from the back called her name.

"Annabeth! They're back! Charlie and Percy! They're back!" She shouted each sentence with a hint of glee and pleasure, as though each word was fulfilling her. Annabeth couldn't help it, her face twisted into an amazed smile as she walked towards Silena, who had her arms held out.

"Connor blew the horn. They better have made that no good, lying pay!" Silena snapped, revealing to Annabeth a side never seen before from the likes of Silena Beauregard but Annabeth was too happy to care.

The crowd grew still.

A figure emerged from the bottom of the hill with tattered clothes and bruised skin and walked towards them, a sword everyone recognised as Riptide in hand.

Annabeth and Silena walked forward to Chiron as the crowd quickly parted to let them through.

Annabeth kept her eyes on him, as though if she blinked, he would disappear.

He approached slowly, with each step he seemed to hesitate.

He reached the group finally and it was as though everyone, including Annabeth, was holding their breath.

Their eyes met. A sort of understanding passed through them. Attached to his watch, was the gleam of a beaded necklace. Her gaze fell to it and he stared at it too for a minute.

"Percy, perhaps we should speak in the Big House after you are..."

"Charlie! W...where's Charlie...?"

Silena's face was heart-breaking. Her blue eyes bore into everyone as though Beckendorf would spring out of a crack between someone. But he didn't.

A tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"..Charlie..."

Clarisse snaked a hand around her shoulders but Silena pushed her away and screamed. A piercing, hatred filled scream.

Clarisse ran after her as she sprinted for her cabin.

As Annabeth looked up again, she found Percy's eyes on hers again. She didn't look away or even blink as another moment filled with meaning passed between them.

Chiron cleared his throat.

Quite a few campers left. All that were left were just the cabin leaders.

"Perhaps we should go to the Big House to discuss the..."

"Yeah," Percy agreed but his eyes still rested on a single individual.

Chiron led them to the Big House with the rest of the cabin leaders. Annabeth attempted to push in and get to the top, just so she wouldn't have to say anything to him for a little while longer but as she felt a strong tug on her jacket, she knew she'd been compromised.

She turned slightly, still walking but stopped as he did. He exhaled and she saw how injured he really was.

"Percy..."

"Beckendorf. He...he said you told him to give me your necklace."

He reached down for it slowly. There was a deafening silence as he did so and he brought his stiff arm back with her necklace ensnared in his hand.

"Thanks." She mumbled, unsure of what to say.

"You're no idiot, Annabeth. You're stubborn, sarcastic, lots of stuff but you are not an idiot."

"I'm glad you're not dead, Seaweed Brain."

By the look on his face, he was glad too.

...

**WOOOO! No more school for three whole months!**

**R&R?**

**LF xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Mein name ist nicht Rick Riordan.**

**This is when Annabeth gets Percy phone call to meet him in New York with everyone armed.**

**Song Choice: Fallin' Apart by the All American Rejects**

**...**

She walked slowly towards Cabin three. She'd based a drawing on it because the structure of the ceiling was different for every cabin and this one was by far the most interesting. It had an interesting curve at the tip which was decorated in sea shells.

She paused at the door, thinking about their last conversation. She hadn't meant to snap at him, she was just so sick of hearing about the mortal and her stupid sight. Well, a mortal with the ability to see through the Mist would be second best to being an actual demigod.

But her main focus and camp's main focus was this war and nothing else. Beckendorf's death had not made her feel weak and vulnerable. If anything, it had made her more determined than ever to beat them, even if their odds said differently.

Never trust the future. It'll always be wrong; no matter what you think will happen.

She knocked gently at first.

"Percy!" She hissed but no answer came. She scrunched up her eyebrows. She knew Percy wasn't in there, because he wasn't the type to ignore you so she headed off towards the arena.

Nothing.

The woods but it was a long shot she'd find him in there. The woods were huge.

"Percy." She called but gave up and found Juniper.

"Have you seen Percy today?"

Juniper looked at Annabeth guiltily.

"Yes. He and Nico were discussing something important. I didn't really want to interrupt, so I didn't."

"Oh. Where are they now?"

"I haven't seen them since."

Annabeth said goodbye to her, for clearly Juniper was still upset about Grover not being here and knowing that she wasn't the best comforter, and walked back to her own cabin.

She admitted she felt slightly miffed by the fact that he was discussing 'important matters' with Nico. That used to be her. He probably didn't think she'd listen after their row but she would've, had he asked her.

She regretted calling him a coward, but she was half right.

Percy, the boy who'd never had training and had defeated the Minotaur by himself, looked sick as he read his prophecy.

She hated the look on his face but she knew he had to be told. It wasn't fair to leave him in the dark and she wouldn't have, had Chiron decided not to tell him.

She blew out her cheeks again, utterly confused about what she should do next.

Then her phone rang.

She stood up and began rifling through her backpack but didn't find it in time as it rang off.

It vibrated off under her hand. She cursed primitive machinery and clicked on the middle button to see what message had been left for her.

"_Annabeth? It's Percy. Yeah, well, me and Nico had a little __**adventure**__ today. Anyway, can you give me a ring when you get this? It's sort of important."_

Important?

It hadn't been Percy's phone, he didn't have one so she dialled his mother's.

"Percy?"

"Hey."

"Hey? Where are you? No one knows and Juniper said you guys had gone off somewhere..."

"Understatement of the century."

"Where are you?"

"Right now? I'm in New York. I need you guys to meet me here, were fighting."

"Percy, you should've told me, or at least someone. We don't have time to come up with new plans in three hours!"

"You'd have stopped me."

"Stopped you doing what, exactly?"

There was a long pause.

"Annabeth, that's not the point."

"Fine! Where about?"

"Olympus."

She knew he'd say that. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern in his voice. She rolled her eyes.

"We'll be there."

"Good, see you in about an hour or two?"

"Yeah, you will."

She hung up, feeling annoyed but it had a touch of admiration.

She ran to the Big House and told Chiron to order the formation of the demigod army which consisted more or less of forty demigods.

The piled into camp vans, cabin by cabin. Annabeth had brought her laptop and her knife and was as ready as she'd ever be for a war.

...

"That was quick."

She turned to his voice and saw him, inches away from her.

"You said it was important."

"It is. We need an audience with Zeus. Tell him to..."

"Retreat from Typhon and protect Olympus?"

He nodded.

She nodded.

"So, Seaweed Brain, going to tell me where you went on your little adventure this morning?"

He thought about it.

"Later. We have more important things now."

She agreed and followed him forward to the front of the crowd.

Percy began the orders and plans of action from there on out. Every once in a while, Annabeth would chip in with some elongated way of saying protect or attack and it made him smile slightly.

...

**Short, I know but there will be another chapter possibly tonight because I'm leaving in approximately 5 minutes. Hope you liked.**

**LF xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

** Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, repeat, NOT Rick Riordan.**

**The incident with Hermes. **

**Song Choice: Breakeven by the Script.**

**...**

"Come on." Percy motioned everyone forward with a much stronger tone than he had before. They followed closely, eager to get out of broad daylight where monsters would be rabid.

They stayed at the front of the lobby as Percy Jackson went up to the doorman.

"600th floor. We need an audience with Lord Zeus."

The doorman looked over and regarded them with a punishing look.

"Ain't no such floor."

Percy leaned closer into the table.

"Forty demigods are going to attract a lot of attention, if you know what I mean."

The doorman suddenly got a burst of realisation.

"Make it quick."

The elevator was big but it couldn't fit forty demigods in at one time.

Percy went in first with Annabeth climbing through after and a few others.

After everyone had reached the top, the trudged forward.

Hermes, god of travellers and thieves stood before them in a business suit and his arms folded.

Percy stared at him intently.

"We need an audience with Zeus."

Hermes regarded them with a raised eyebrow.

"Lord Zeus is busy. May I take a message?"

All forty demigods sighed. This was getting worse and worse. Annabeth spoke up.

"Travis, Connor, you take the rest back and keep a look out for any ...mysterious behaviour."

Hermes raised one corner of his mouth in a slight smile as Travis and Connor beamed.

"Yes." They replied in unison, both eager to look respected in front of their dad.

That left Percy and Annabeth alone with Hermes, who didn't look happy to see either of them.

"Well Perseus Jackson, you have left your camp unprotected. Why is that?"

Annabeth avoided Hermes' penetrating eyes.

"The Ares cabin is there. And Olympus needs protection. The gods should be here."

"We gods are fighting Typhon."

"Kronos will destroy Olympus if there is no one here to protect it."

Hermes glanced over to Annabeth who stared at him with her pleading grey eyes.

"Did my mother leave us a message."

Hermes started to grumble.

"She said you are on your own. Something about plan twenty-three oh and to Percy to remember the Rivers."

"That all?" Percy asked. Hermes rolled his eyes.

"Something else about you staying away from her daughter."

Annabeth looked up.

"Lord Hermes, about Luke..."

"You should have left well enough alone."

Percy glanced at her with confused eyes whilst Hermes glared at her still. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Lord Hermes, I'm sorry about what Luke..."

"_Sorry doesn't cut it!_" His voice was ferocious. Percy instinctively stood in front of her protectively.

"Don't take it out on her. This isn't Annabeth's fault! If anything, it's yours for leaving him and his mother alone for all those years!" He yelled. Annabeth grabbed for his hand to warn him but a sudden memory came flooding back.

_She and Thalia were sitting in a small, smoked kitchen with May Castellan, the once beautiful woman, who now had hair as white and as staticated as Zeus' lightning and eyes that forced the truth out of fear. _

_Luke was talking to Hermes with bitterness in his voice. He was angrier than she'd ever seen him, shouting and screaming. Thalia reached for her and pulled her close into a hug as Annabeth tried to see what was going on. _

"_It'll be fine. We'll be leaving soon and on our way to camp, yeah?"_

_Annabeth sniffed and nodded slightly._

"_What's camp?" _

_Thalia gave her a smile._

"_It's an amazing place, with training grounds, woods, a beach and lots of other things. You'll like it. You get your cabin according to your mother, Athena."_

_Annabeth beamed at the mention of her mother._

"_Will I be able to meet my mother?" Her eyes widened._

_Thalia wasn't sure but she wasn't about to say no to a small girl who craved a mother in place of her uncaring father._

"_Yes. Maybe, if you're really good."_

_Annabeth nodded._

"_I will be." Annabeth promised._

_She remembered Luke calling them to say they were leaving._

_Hermes shouted for him to wait but they were already leaving._

Annabeth blinked at the thought of it.

"Percy, don't!" She hissed and pulled him with her arm but Percy seemed much stronger than usual. He pushed at her waist and drew her behind him as Hermes raised his hand and grew taller and taller. The two of them inhaled but Hermes froze as Martha and George came to his ear and whispered something inaudible.

Hermes' eyes looked to Percy who was standing defiantly in front of Annabeth.

"Percy Jackson, you bear the curse of Achilles so I must spare you. But if you ever speak like that to me again, I shall ask Hades to revoke his River."

Percy silently cursed as he stared at Annabeth as Hermes disappeared.

"The curse of Achilles...?" She started trying to decipher it. She looked up, alarmed, at Percy as a few words passed by her lips.

"What was Hermes saying about Luke?" He asked quickly but Annabeth wouldn't be swayed.

"Did you bathe in the River Styx?" She asked, her eyes drawing the answer out.

"Don't change the subject."

"Percy!"

"Um, maybe a little.."

"What? Why?" She demanded.

Percy blinked, trying not to tell her but knowing he'd have to.

"Because it's the only chance I have of killing him."

Something in Annabeth's brain clicked.

"Luke...bathed in the River Styx?"

Percy could only manage a nod.

She looked down at the ground. She felt a shiver go up her back as his fingers moved over her hand.

She looked up to his face.

"You okay?" He breathed quietly.

She nodded again, but still felt turned by his fingers that had retreated, sadly for her.

She always felt weird after he touched her, and she herself took her hand in her own as a memoir that his had been there moments before.

"What was it like?" She asked as they were walking back, desperate to change the subject from Luke at any cost.

He looked down to her hand again.

"Hot. Well, the water, I mean, was boiling. It felt ..._weird._"

She nodded as they exchanged this small moment.

Suddenly voices called both their names.

**...**

**Like? Dislike? Tell!**

**Yes, I realise that Hermes is the first person to suggest camp to Luke but for some reason I liked to think that they knew already.**

**LF xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan (which I am not) I would make sure Rachel crashed in her stupid helicopter!**

**The knife.**

**Song Choice: Stab My Back by the All American Rejects.**

**...**

"Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of tradition, right?"

His voice was half joking, but also half serious. After he said it, she couldn't help but stare at his lips.

'Stop it, Annabeth. Focus!'. She screamed at herself in her head as he waited for an answer.

It was just a kiss right? She knew she'd enjoy it but she also knew how important this situation was and took out her knife. He raised an eyebrow as she stood up and walked slowly up to him.

'I'll tease him' She decided and stopped centimetres from him.

"Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see."

He smiled slightly, his weird little grin that usually made her scowl.

Then next few minutes were a blur of stabbing and kicking, two of her favourite things. She was more determined than she ever had been to beat these guys and kick them so fast they wouldn't have time to say 'Di Immortales'.

Her cabin and Percy reached the top of the bridge shortly after. Percy face, slightly different and wild after fighting, rested on two individuals walking towards them.

One, Ethan Nakumura, was a strong fighter. Annabeth recognised him. She'd been on his team for capture the flag once. He was good. The other was terrorising, looking at Percy with a face she used to like. No more. Kronos, Lord of the Titans rode majestically on a stallion, approaching them.

Percy's hand gripped Anaklusmos tighter and she did the same with her knife. The two of them, followed by the rest, began walking up towards Kronos and his minion.

Again, another blur of fighting and kicking for Annabeth. Using her momentum of jump to spring upon unsuspecting enemies.

But something shocked her into perspective. She took a glance at Percy. He was doing well. She smiled slightly. But her smile disappeared by the figure with a knife heading straight for Percy's unsuspecting back.

She pushed Percy with every ounce of strength she had and stood in his place as the speed of Nakumura's arm was too fast to stop straight off.

Percy breathed her name but it was drowned out by the sound of her bone' chilling scream.

Percy shouted her name and she saw him clash Nakumura's head. She turned to her arm and saw a flash of red and green. Green? She felt a searing pain that sent her body shivering as she keeled onto her front. She felt strong arms around her, calling her name, shouting at her to wake up. She heard a faint whistle and arms lifting her.

She called out but had a faint notion that no one heard.

**...**

"Annabeth? Annabeth, honey, can you hear me?"

Silena Beauregard stared down on her. Annabeth's eyes flickered as she stared into blue eyes. Silena smiled.

"Percy...? Is he...?"

"He's fine. He'll be on his way to see you now, I'd say."

In all her pain, that made her feel better.

Silena sighed slightly.

"Your arm. It got stabbed by a poisoned knife. Michael said it was fairly bad and all."

"That was stupid of me."

Silena tutted and began dampening her forehead with a cloth.

A figure appeared at the back of the room. Silena excused herself as Percy approached Annabeth, his face sick with concern and worry.

"The knife was poisoned. Pretty stupid of me, huh?"

He knelt beside her and shook his head.

"Why...why did you do it?"

She inhaled softly.

"I...don't really know to be honest. I just had a feeling that Percy's in trouble and I jumped."

He leaned closer.

"How did you know?"

She scrunched up her eyebrows.

"What?"

"My Achilles heel. I would've died if you hadn't saved me."

She felt a sense of reassurance as he spoke. It wasn't all for nothing.

His breath evened after a while of her protesting that she felt fine but a little weak.

She looked down to his hand that was curled around the couch where she lay. In a moment of impulse, she slowly took it in her own and breathed out.

"Feel better?" He asked. She nodded gravely. He began stroking her hand carefully in his, so as to soothe her and she had to admit it helped. She inhaled again but then someone burst in to exclaim that some news had arrived. She hated it when moments were ruined like that. The bane of her life. She must've forgotten for a moment that they were fighting a war. Oops.

But then something happened that could never ruin her moment.

Percy sighed quietly and gave her one last hopeful look.

She thought he'd merely leave, save the world, come back but no. That would be far too predictable. And Percy Jackson may have been a lot of things, but one, he was not predictable.

Like the time he beat the Minotaur. No one saw that coming. And no one foresaw that instead of merely leaving on that faithful day, he leant over towards her and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Came back alive didn't I?" He smirked and stood up, only to leave her more confused than ever.

**...**

**A lot of people have been asking questions so here are most of the answers:**

**I live in Ireland, we get three months off school for the summer.**

**I won't just be finishing on the best underwater kiss ever, I may go on to what happens next (you never know)**

**I may be doing a sequel to I won't say it, it is undecided as of yet.**

**Toodles.**

**LF xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**An elongated version of Annabeth and Percy's talk.**

**Song Choice: Change Your Mind by The All American Rejects**

**...**

She could tell he wanted to ask her something.

His eyes kept shifting back and forth, deciding how or when he should ask.

"What is it, Percy?" She inquired after a while.

"I've been talking to Thalia, like after Prometheus came to talk to us. She's worried about you..."

"Worried about me facing Luke. Yeah, I got that." Her voice was a tiny bit bitter.

She could tell by the silence that Percy was staring at her. She looked up, interested to what he was looking at.

Straight into her eyes. Looking at her as though he was trying to figure out if she could face him herself.

She exhaled angrily and brought out her knife to flip it randomly up and down.

He spoke again, with a gentler tone of voice.

"I...I know how much he meant to you."

She looked up at him again. He continued.

"He took care of you when you needed it. He was there for you in a time when I wasn't."

"Percy, how is it your fault that..."

She stopped as he knelt beside her.

"If I could've been there, I would've been. I want to have been."

"No, you don't."

He moved his head.

"No, you don't because if you were, you'd have been in the same situation as I am, choosing a side between family or loyalty, friends or past, love or f..." She trailed off, scared he may have picked up on her last statement. He did, but in the wrong way.

"You love him, don't you? After all he's done and you still love him?"

His voice wasn't angry like she'd suspected but more pained.

"No! No, I don't love him..."

"You just said you did."

"It was a slip..."

"Freudian slip." He said, referring to something she herself had thought him.

"No, it wasn't a Freudian slip because..."

"Tell me the truth, Annabeth."

She couldn't bring herself to.

"Look Percy," She said standing up to face him, " I didn't mean Luke was the person I love."

"Then who, Annabeth?"

"I love my father! I love my stepmother! I love my mother! I love my brothers! I love..."

'You' She thought.

"It bothered you to see Luke. I know it did."

She nodded, unable to hide it from him.

"He left, Annabeth. We can't be soft on him. He left us as good as dead and I can't let him get away with hurting everyone I care about."

She looked up, hearing the truth in his voice.

"He's hurt you too much. I don't want him to hurt you anymore."

She looked up, angered by her vulnerability but touched by his concern, and took a minute to straighten her thoughts before answering.

"Every demigod's life has been tough."

"Yours and Thalia's in particular."

"I guess. But my father didn't want me, her mother didn't want her and Luke's mum was derang..., concerned with other matters."

"I know about his mum."

She looked down.

"I only met her once. She ..., she had problems. Luke was terrified of her. I heard him telling Thalia about how her eyes used to glow and she'd start muttering about his fate, almost like she knew this would happen."

She stopped abruptly which he noticed.

"What is it?"

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"What?" He repeated.

She looked down again.

"I only met her once. But I remember when Thalia and I were in the kitchen with her, and Luke and Hermes were arguing in another room. Thalia gripped me but his mother stared at me for a few minutes. Her voice got really raspy. She grasped at my shoulders and starting screaming "Athena" and "Knife". It just creeped me out."

Percy's eyes widened.

She noticed this and stood up beside him. She took a deep breath.

"Just, please promise me something."

"Anything."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Promise me you'll never leave. Seriously, even about the stupid prophecy, just promise you won't."

He turned to face her.

"I swear on the River Styx and Hades too, I will never leave you."

There was silence for a minute.

Annabeth turned, determined to keep her pride and not sound too 'needy'.

After a second, Percy groaned.

She turned, with confused eyes.

"What?"

He shook his head rapidly,

"Nothing."

**...**

**Wow! Two more reviews I have 100!**

**There'll be about four or five more chapters I think. I will do perhaps one chapter set after the Lasst Olympian but not sure as of yet.**

**R&R?**

**Toodles**

**LF xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**Rachel's arrival and Silena's death.**

**Seriously, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Oh and for one reviewer who asked why 'Percy groaned' it was because he sees the vision and I wanted to say that without actually saying that because Annabeth didn't have a clue what was wrong with him.**

**Song Choice: Crushcrushcrush by Paramore.**

**...**

The sound from the helicopter above them was deafening and a little bit unnerving.

"Rachel?" Percy exclaimed.

"Wh...what is she doing here?" Annabeth shouted over the noise but if anyone had an answer, they weren't forthcoming.

She, Percy and Chiron stared up at it in disbelief.

"The foolish mortal pilot has fallen asleep."

He was right, too. A figure slumped at the controls of the aircraft and the red-head was desperately trying to wake them up. They could all hear the screams.

"Guido!" Percy whistled because his personal Pegasus, Blackjack, wasn't there.

"Come on, we have to go save your friend." There was resentment in her tone, clearly but neither of them had time to dwell on their amazement as the two of them mounted the Pegasus.

She'd flown on pegasi before but Percy had a connection with the pegasi that was clearly willing the animal forward.

"What's the plan?" He shouted as they were high enough to see Rachel freaking out. Annabeth took a look at the controls. She remembered her father's model and the few tricks he taught her and decided she'd have to use them. Instead of answering Percy, who would freak out if she said "Oh yes, I'm just going to jump on the helicopter, pray I don't die and fly the thing to safety", she nodded her head and ordered Guido across.

"Get Guido to..." Percy started but was cut off by his own breath as she jumped straight down on to the base of the craft.

He shouted her name but her focus was clinging on to the bottom of the door and trying to not fall.

She took a deep breath and braced herself to pull her body up from dangling which was exceedingly difficult as the helicopter kept swaying forward radically.

She felt a rush of wind around her fingers as the door opened carefully so not to send her crashing down but a flash of red appeared.

"Annabeth!"

"Help me!" She shouted at the exact same time. Rachel looked dazed but she reached down and gripped her arms. It was painful against her bad arm but she gritted her teeth and with the help of Rachel, pulled herself up.

She landed on her back and had the breath taken out of her lungs.

"Annabeth! The pilot, he just _slumped_!"

"Move." She ordered and pushed the pilot off the chair.

"Do you know ho..."

"Shush! I need to think!" She ordered, cutting across Rachel rudely.

She reached experimentally for the controls and the machine lurched forward. She exhaled and pressed again. This time it jumped backward then to the right. She nodded and knew what she was meant to do.

"Get ready." She ordered as the helicopter swung down. Rachel screamed again and clutched the back of Annabeth's chair.

They landed with a thud. The two of them took deep breaths after and Rachel's knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

"Here." Annabeth breathed, still getting over her nerves but held out her hand to help Rachel up.

She looked at it for a second. Annabeth sighed.

"Never worry, I had my venom removed when I was a baby." Annabeth nearly smiled at her own comment.

Rachel took it gratefully and turned to the sound of Percy pulling the door open.

Annabeth didn't think much of greetings so she pushed past him and could've kissed the ground.

Chiron galloped forward to her and sighed with relief.

"That was impressive. Your mother shall commend you." He smiled and she laughed slightly.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"How could you possibly know that?"

She demanded and Rachel looked shocked.

"I don't really know, it just has to be killed by a child of Ares."

As if answering their prayers, a voice, very familiar, sounded.

"ARES TO ME!"

"Clarisse?" Both Percy and Annabeth breathed in disbelief.

The girl took complete control, ordering the cabin, who they didn't think for a second would even come.

Then it happened.

A scream, not belonging to Clarisse echoed through everyone who was watching. She fell backward.

Another girl sprinted towards her.

"No!" She kept saying.

Percy and Annabeth moved forward to see what was happening.

The drakon had sprayed poison in Clarisse's face. No, not Clarisse. A petit blonde girl lay on the ground surrounded by sympathetic demigods.

"Silena...?" Annabeth coughed.

The girl standing over her, Clarisse, sniffed and brushed the hair out of her once beautiful face and screamed at the rest of her cabin but no one paid any attention. They were too taken by the small charm on her bracelet.

A scythe. The scythe of Kronos.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Good? Bad?**

**Review!**

**LF xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

**Leading up to the final battle.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Silena. Silena Beauregard. She lay dead at their feet and the sound of choked tears from Clarisse were enough to send Annabeth in a whirlpool of realisation. Luke had used her, mercilessly. He didn't give a damn what happened to Silena and it was clear to her now that he didn't give a damn about her.

She didn't mean to snap at Percy in the elevator but she didn't want him to be right. She wanted Luke to come back but it dawned on her that the Luke who took her in and cared for her was gone forever and no amount of crying could bring him back.

So she didn't even grace him with her tears.

She leaned her head against the door of the elevator and refused to look anyone in the eye for fear of losing more of her pride.

Trapping Chiron was the last straw for her sanity and control.

She turned to Kronos with her eyes flashing like her mother's did when she was about to blast someone.

"You! To think that I...You!" She unsheathed her knife and charged at him with incredible force. He seemed amused at her outburst but raised an eyebrow as she charged, her need for his destruction filling her brain and the only thing she could calculate was her next moves and it was serving her well.

Strong arms gripped her waist and pulled her back from his approaching strike.

Kronos laughed at her struggle to break from Percy's grasp.

"So much spirit, little one. What an asset you would've made to my army. But it seems, your brain and your heart have chosen poorly."

Percy's eyes widened but he pushed her out of the line of fire and drew his sword.

"..!"

She screamed at him and fought forward but his arm rested on her shoulder as though it was a key to controlling herself.

"I have to fight him."

She still held her knife but stood back, ready to advance if an opportunity came.

She took a few swipes at Nakumura whenever he tried to get a lucky shot in at Percy and her face formed a permanent scowl.

But Kronos did the last thing she expected.

Instead of killing them, he and Nakumura advanced through to the Empire State Building itself and sent the four of them; Percy, Thalia, Grover and Annabeth, running after them with a hungered determination.

She thought she was a goner at the bridge. She prepared herself to jump but edged backward slightly and slipped only to brace herself on the side where her feet dangled dangerously.

He gripped her arms and hauled her torso up, then gripped her waist and she flung her arms around his neck to pull herself up properly.

Percy lay stiffly under her with their faces centimetres apart. It seemed nearly perfect. Until Grover called from the other side.

"Um guys? The war? You can exchange saliva later."

They blushed furiously and let go, only to jump over.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . .. . . .. . . .

"Annabeth..." He trailed off and his knees buckled. He fell to the floor. Percy was hesitant but Annabeth knew she'd gotten through to him. The real Luke was there, right in front of her. The one boy she thought she'd move mountains for. Then why did she feel more comfortable in Percy's arms rather than Luke's?

She edged forward, nervous but reached him only because Percy was behind her. She needed him there and somehow he knew that without her even saying a word.

"Luke." She said sadly. He smiled at her.

He reached up for the grey streak that matched her eyes and his eyes widened.

"Did I...? I am so sorry, Annabeth..."

"No. No, you weren't thinking..."

"I broke my promise."

She bit her lip.

"I need the knife."

She nodded and looked to Percy. He shook his head.

"Are you crazy? He'll kill you!"

She placed her hand out for it.

"Annabeth..."

"Trust me."

He closed his eyes but handed it over to her. She stood back and Luke stabbed himself. He held his breath as Annabeth moved forward again.

Luke raised the palm of his hand and she rested her own against it.

"Did you...did you love me?"

Percy held his breath and waited for her answer.

"There was a time when I thought...but then I met P...you, you're a brother to me. I love you like a brother but not like that."

"Not like you love him." Luke smiled at them together as a couple.

Annabeth hung her head.

Percy edged forward and smiled at her reassuringly. Grover sat beside them as Luke turned to Percy.

"Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Please make sure it doesn't happen again."

Percy nodded.

**... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

They all stood at the back of the throne room. Annabeth stood back from her mother, her eyes bewildered with ideas.

"I'll have to make plans. Designs..."

"Perseus Jackson."

Percy stood forward. Everyone parted to make a path for him as Annabeth wondered what the best gift they could give him as savoir of Olympus.

"We shall bestow upon you the greatest gift a mortal could hope for. Immortality. We shall make you into a god. You shall serve alongside your father for eternity.

Annabeth's head snapped towards her mother who would not meet her eyes and only did when she saw Annabeth turn her head down as Percy looked back at her.

Annabeth wanted him to refuse, say he couldn't and return to camp but no ordinary camper would turn down immortality.

He shocked her more than ever.

"No."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. **

**?**

**LF xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN!**

_**He shocked her more than ever.**_

"_**No."**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . **_

"No? No! You are refusing our generous offer? How dare you, you impertinent..."

"No, Lord Zeus, I meant no harm. I just..." He looked around him at the demigods behind him.

"I just can't leave my friends...or my best friends."

He looked at Annabeth and Percy for a while before turning back to Zeus.

"I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

A murmur went through the row of gods, some interested but also some disapproving, like Athena who kept her eyes on her daughter as if checking for some clues.

Percy took a deep breath.

"Although, I would like a gift. Do you promise to grant it?"

The gods looked around again.

"If it is within our power."

"I need you to swear on the River Styx."

"Perseus..."

"Jackson!"

"We swear upon the River Styx." Zeus' voice boomed above everyone else's and everyone else fell silent.

"I want you to promise you won't let anymore of your children go unclaimed. Kronos wouldn't have been able to rise were your children not feeling uncared for and unloved. I want all unclaimed children to be claimed before their twelfth birthday."

There were protests from some of the gods, including Zeus himself. But the wisest spoke up and everyone fell silent.

"Much as I disagree with Poseidon, his child is correct. We were wrong to forget our children. The majority of Kronos' army was made of our children. We have sworn upon the River Styx. It is a promise I intend to keep."

Percy looked at her in disbelief. She met his eyes; there was still a disapproving hint but there was also something else. Pride. She glanced at her daughter and then to back to him.

"I'll meet you down in the lobby?" He smiled at her and for the first time, it felt like she could enjoy it.

"You sure? Yeah, you are." She started walking back down towards the elevator. And his gaze never left her until she was completely out of sight.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Is it ready yet?" She pressed as Tyson watched over the oven.

"Yes. Yay, icing time!"

She smiled and added blue food colouring to her butter cream icing.

"He better like this. I haven't cooked in a year."

Tyson dipped an experimental finger into her mixture but she scolded him.

"You can lick the spoon." She decided handing it to him as she swirled a wall of icing onto her masterpiece cupcake.

It was blue of course. Percy probably wouldn't eat it if it were a normal colour. She reached into the small cupboard and pulled out a can of chocolate sprinkles.

"Here, you can out them on." She smiled at Tyson who leapt at the chance and even abandoned his spoon. She started washing the blue off her hands and looked out into the mess hall where everyone was eating. Not a lot of campers were there yet but he was, sitting on a bench by himself.

"Poor guy doesn't even remember it's his birthday." She whispered.

"Cake will tell him." Tyson said excitingly. She nodded enthusiastically.

She glanced over at his work. She had to admit, it looked delicious and Tyson had done an amazing job with the sprinkles. He had practically covered the top with them.

"You coming, Tyson?" She beckoned with her chin towards the door but he shook his head.

"I need to pack for Daddy."

She nodded.

"Come here." She smiled and gave him a tight hug. He returned it gratefully.

They broke apart and Annabeth gave him one last smile.

"Percy thinks you are very pretty. Percy thinks you are prettiest girl ever!" He smiled and threw his arms up at the last bit.

She blushed.

"No, he doesn..."

"Percy thinks 'Annabeth very pretty, and clever'"

Her cheeks went a deep crimson. Before she could protest again, Tyson went dancing through the back door happily humming "The wheels on the bus".

She picked up her cake, still red as a tomato and made her way through the mess hall towards him.

She slid beside him and presented him with the cake whilst singing "Ta da!"

He looked over at it and his eyes widened.

"Woah! Make this yourself?"

"Tyson helped. Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks." He smiled and broke her cake in half.

"Here." He placed the bigger half in her palm but she swapped them over and took a bite out of the smaller one before he could protest.

They both seemed to have difficulties eating the icing as it was so thick.

"It's like blue cement." He laughed and she nodded, unable to speak because her mouth was crammed with cake.

Once they were finished, Percy spoke.

"Here let's take a walk."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Where?"

He shrugged.

"Down by the beach. I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"See, that's the whole point of a surprise. If I tell you, it's not a surprise, is it?"

"Give us a clue?"

He smirked and winked.

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**That last statement was not only directed at Annabeth, but also at you readers! Even though you probably know what happens next!**

**Review por favor?**

**LF xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I've said it I don't know how many times but I'll say it again, I am not the genius, Rick Riordan.**

**You know what's about to happen so I shouldn't really bother typing it, should I?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . **

She shrugged.

"Fine then, let's go."

She stood up first and held out a hand to help him up. He took it gratefully and stood beside her as they began to walk.

The beach was fairly empty, only a few campers strayed there but they disappeared at the sight of the daughter of Athena and the son of Poseidon walking together.

"What is it?" She asked as they found a spot on the brink of the waves to sit.

He squeezed his hand into a fist.

"Eh...fine. Look, when Nico took me to the River Styx, he said I had to picture something or someone who could keep me anchored to life."

"I heard that. There have been so many guesses as to what Achilles saw."

"Yeah, anyway. I wasn't really sure what to see but then I saw ...stop smiling."

She was, in fact, smiling but tried to cover it up so as to hear what else he had to say.

"I'm not smiling."

"Yeah you are!"

"Get on with it, Seaweed Brain."

"One condition."

"I'm listening."

He took a deep breath.

"You tell me afterwards."

"Tell you what?"

He looked to the ground.

"Percy?"

He shook his head and smiled slightly.

"Forget it."

He tried to stand up but she pulled him back down.

He stared directly at her.

"Well, I was in the canoe lake, literally because I had apparently fallen in and I looked up and there was a red canoe and you pulled me back into the canoe."

They both stayed silent for a second.

"And then at the throne room, I...couldn't. I didn't want to leave."

She nodded and looked at him oddly, putting her head slightly to the left side.

"Guess I'll have to keep my side of the agreement then."

She took another deep breath, realising her next sentence would make her appear very vulnerable.

"Look, when I was six, I remember being so mad at my father and wishing that he was dead even. I didn't belong there so I left. Then I found Thalia and Luke and I thought I had a new family. They took care of me but it wasn't permanent. It fell apart the night Thalia died and I was by myself again. I don't mind being by myself but I had always deluded myself that I was okay alone. I'm not, Percy. I always thought that I didn't need anyone. But that just shows how much of an idiot I am."

"Don't call yourself an idiot."

"I am! Then I met you. You opened my eyes to the outside world. I wouldn't have ever gotten a quest without you."

She paused before speaking again.

"I need you. I've always needed someone and you were the one who was always there. I've been such a bitch to Rachel because I thought you preferred her. I thought I'd lose you and I couldn't deal with that."

She turned her head to face him and got shocked by his facial expression. He was happy. She had just poured her heart out and he was smiling. She closed her eyes and prepared for laughter. But it didn't come. All that came was the small whisper of six words from his mouth.

"I promised I'd always be here."

She couldn't help what she did next. She placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him lightly.

He blinked.

"I love you."

"I love you." They said at the same time but their faces remained expressionless.

"Yeah, well I love pop tarts but you don't see me kissing them." Clarisse's voice shocked them.

"Love birds need to cool off." She said and the crowd behind her lurched forward.

"Run!" Percy shouted and grabbed her hand but they were too busy laughing to run.

They crowd hitched them up on their shoulders and led them to the canoe lake.

"Bombs away!" Travis Stoll shouted at the crowd dumped them to the lake.

They sank. Annabeth felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned, holding her breath. A bubble formed around them and Percy appeared with a grin on his face. Together they held each other in a hug and kissed again.

"They'll be waiting." She whispered.

"Let them." He replied and kissed her again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Not my best but hey!**

**Toodles**

**LF xoxo**


End file.
